


Needs

by Rubea



Category: RWBY
Genre: Futanari, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Other, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubea/pseuds/Rubea
Summary: Blake receives a little extra from her parents when she is born. Now the Faunus has to deal with the needs she has.Luckily she's not alone...





	1. Picking a Rose

The shot up moon stood high and dipped Vale in soft white light. Some of its rays peeked through the curtains into the team RWBY dorm as they danced in the light breeze off the spring night. 

Most of team Ruby was already in a deep sleep only Blake was still up, she shifted from the right to the left as if her whole body was itching. The cat Faunus blamed her restless nights on the temperature of the room, that is why the window was open.

But she wasn’t that honest to her friends. She told them that she was a Faunus and that was true, she had the vision and ears of a cat but that wasn’t all. 

The different Faunus traits messed up the DNA of the person, that’s how some animal traits could slip into people in the first place.

Normally it just meant for a few random animal traits passed on by the genes of their parents.

But Blake was, like in many other things, an exception on this rule. Her parents Kali and Ghira had some of the strongest genes on the whole of Menagerie. Doctors told the couple that it looked like there genes were fighting over their child but neither one won, leaving the new Belladonna mostly female but with some male traits.

Blake Belladonna was born futanari, a very rare and mysterious gender. Not many people or even Faunus were born like this. She couldn’t shower or change with the rest of her team so used her books to procrastinate such things until the others would be done, leaving her in private. 

She had heard the others talk about it finding it a little weird but none of them asked further questions about it, leaving the mysterious Faunus alone about it.

The combined genders left Blake with other problems as well. All Faunus had a certain time every month or so that they would feel incredibly horny. As if they felt like being in a short mating season for a couple of days before it wears off again.

Most of them took medication to suppress the monthly urges letting them live a normal life.

Blake was no exception on this one although the two genders felt like they stacked that feeling, making it more prominent in the black cat Faunus. The medication she started taking a year ago when the urges became apparent worked fine. 

But not even a year later and deep into puberty the pills proved almost useless against the needs she felt.

The black-haired girl looked around the dom checking if everyone was asleep, she pulled the sheets of herself and looked down her own body. There was a little bulge, she tried to wear tighter panties but with the genes of her father, it was almost impossible to hide it. 

She laid her hand over her own mouth and muffled her moans as she carefully pulled the tight and wet panties off. Her eyes shut close and a soft yelp sounds through the room as the hard cock jumps up into the cold breeze and moonlight. 

Blake peaks through her eyes and looks at the needy thing, slowly wrapping the fingers of her free hand around it. 

Without wasting any time the Faunus starts stroking her cock, muffling her moans as she tends to her needs, masturbating to her heart's content.

She strokes harder and faster, biting down on her shirt as she needs her second hand to caress her wet lips right under the massive rod. 

Blake moans and shivers and after a few minutes, her cock is red and throbs furious. Her other hand, fingers deep in her own slit but nothing drives her over the edge.

She had read stuff about it, how masturbating only felt like an endless tease during the mating period.

Her cheeks become bright red and even the muffled moans start sounding desperate as the horny cat Faunus is unable to fulfil her needs, stroking herself endlessly, making it only worse as her mind fills up with lust.

With a growl, the girl gives and throws her head back, looking up at the bunk bed above her whining a little as she feels her cock throb and twitch. 

She lays her head on her pillow and looks over to the window, as she does she spots her team leader sleeping. She too couldn’t sleep with the heat so wasn’t covered by any blanket. 

Furthermore, by the squirming of the little Rose's lively dreams, her shirt was pushed up exposing her belly and a little bit of chest. 

The cat Faunus purrs in love as the little parts of exposed skin were enough to make her mind rush a little crazy.

The black pupils push away the amber colour as they dilute looking at her team leader. Blake sneaks out of her bed and checks on Yang snoring above, making sure she and Weiss are sleeping.

Then the huntress quietly moves to the other side of the room, The diluted eyes gaze at the pale naked belly as she stalks closer to her prey.

She leaps onto the bed without making any noise, curling one ear back to keep a tap on Yang, making sure the big sister keeps on snoring. 

Sitting on her knees on the edge of Ruby’s bed Blake looks over her team leader. She manages to hold herself from touching, for now, her mind conflicting as she gazes at the young girl sleeping. 

She couldn't molest her team. But she needed it. No!

Before she could get back down her instinctual needs strip her off her last bit of sense, leaving nothing but lust in the Faunus's head.

Blake gently caresses Ruby’s belly testing in how deep the young girl is sleeping. She looks at the cute face partially covered under the sleeping mask and gets a little bolder. 

Her hand slides up, under the black tank top. Feeling the perky little breast She loses even more control, Blake finds a nipple and plays a little with it.

Ruby shifts and mumbles in a dream, reacting to the soft touches off Blake. 

“Ohm Pyrrha s-stop what if someone comes in.”

The little Rose moaned soft making the horny cat even hotter. 

She pulled her hand from under the tank top and rolled it up, exposing Ruby’s chest. Blake looked at the stiff nipples in the soft moonlight and licked her lips before kissing one making Ruby moan and squirm a little as her dreams got a little wilder with the all of the stimulating touches.

Unable to resist any longer Blake’s hand disappears in Ruby’s pants, she gasps as there are no panties underneath. Gently her fingers move up and down, it seems she has chosen the perfect night. Ruby’s dreams already made for a pair of wet lips.

Her fingertips slide over the wet and warm lips enhancing the little Rose’s dreams. The way she moans and squirms only make Faunus hornier, focused on pleasuring but not waking the sleeping petal.

The black cat ears twitch a little as the naughty cat bites her lip, she yelps soft and her eyes widen as Ruby shifts more, waking a little up. A rush of anxiety fills Blake’s head as the young girl wakes up a little. 

She looks down and freezes hoping her team leader would just fall back asleep, it takes a few seconds but Ruby starts snoring soft and cute again. 

Blake wipes a few drops of sweat from her forehead and realises she can’t fool around too much longer without being caught.

She cannot longer wait and sneaks back towards her bed fetching Gambol before returning to the bunk bed on the other side of the room.  
She leaps back into the bed and licks her lips, drooling at her unexpecting prey. 

Gently she pulls Ruby’s arms over the girls head and ties her wrists to the bed using the ribbon on Gambol. Then she gently grabs the loose pyjama pants and starts pulling them down the pale legs, slowly revealing them.

It takes a few moments to do so as Blake has to stop every time Ruby shifts or moans making sure she won’t wake up yet.

Gently she slides her hands in between the thighs and pulls them open, a pair of glistering lips waiting to be taken stare at the horny Faunus.

The sweet smell of Ruby’s love juice fueling the crazy mating urge even more.

Unable to wait any longer the cat Faunus shifts around on the bed, she crawls over the tied up girl, placing her knees in between the thighs as her hands rest next to Ruby’s head.

It was finally time, Blake gently pushes her red hot and throbbing rod against the wet lips, she then slides her tip a few times up and down the slit, enjoying the innocent moans before she forces the head of her cock inside. 

Ruby yelps as she feels the spike of pain in her crotch. The black-haired girl panics as she feels the straining pain and her wrists tied. But as she tries to scream two lips are pressed on hers.

Blake panics and quickly pulls off the sleeping mask while kissing Ruby, muffling her moans. The silver eyes open wide and look confused at Blake. 

The cat Faunus breaks the kiss and looks at her prey still trying to calm her down. “It’s me... It’s me Blake” her voice sounds soft as she whispers.

“Blake? w-what are you doing? what is all of this?” She looks up at the amber eyes, struggling in her restraints.

“aah!! what is?!!” Ruby yelps as she feels something pushing inside her and gasps as she looks down only to see Blake's cock poking in her. “Are..? You’re?”

The black ears twitch and turn as the shy girl nods a bit embarrassed. “I...I need this… I need you”

But before Ruby could protest a purring face buries itself in her neck. She feels kisses and bites, moaning softly as the cock stretched her little by little reaching deeper down into her tight snatch until it’s stopped by her hymen.

“Blake I don’t think it’s….. mmhh!” 

The silver eyed girl closes her eyes as she feels Blake’s tongue swirl over her lips before it slides in and wrestles with hers.

She’s pushed down into the pillows as the tongue explores her mouth deep and thorough, covering every spot. The Faunus keeps on thrusting soft, bashing against the hymen with a steady rhythm.

Ruby feels how the half cat slows down, the kiss deepens and the cock pulls back further than before.

It stays quiet for a few seconds, then there is a muffled scream. Ruby’s eyes open wide and light up a little as her bound body arches in pain. She’s pinned down by the Faunus, feeling the cock reach deep into her lower belly.

Blake breaks the kiss and looks at Ruby cupping her cheeks stroking them soft with her thumb. She kept still like this giving the silver eyed girl time to get used of the feeling as their auras intertwine.

The emerald eyes look down into the silver ones as they both gasp from the feeling of being into each other. 

Blake bites her lip soft and starts to thrust again, slow. She could see the pain make way for pleasure on Ruby’s face, encouraging her to thrust a little harder.

Rocking back and forth over Ruby, the Faunus feels the legs of her partner curl up around her. Blake’s hand reaches up and pulls on the black ribbon slowly releasing the squirming wrists.

As soon as her hand are free Ruby clings around Blake hugging her tight, moaning soft in her ear and gently scratching her back every time the shaft thrusts in.

Blake keeps up her pace slowly getting more liberal with the buckling of her hips, purring affectionately as she bites the pale neck with hunger.

The tight inner walls squeeze the twitching rod, massaging it every time it slides in or out. That along with the mixing of their auras, fills the two girl’s heads with passion, making both of them moan. 

The cat purrs louder and bites down into Ruby’s neck pinning the girl down like she’s prey, thrusting uncontrolled.

The silver eyed girl feels how the Faunus's lust takes control over her. Pinning her down thrusting deeper and harder than before as the cock throbs wild inside the tight snatch.

Ruby fills the room with a moan before one of Blake’s hand gags her, muffling the screams off bliss. 

Being pinned the little Rose can do nothing but take the rough pounding.

The bunk bed cracks and shifts as the pair humps wild on it.

Ruby’s silver eyes slowly roll back and light up again as she feels how her body shakes in bliss, yelping into the hand on her mouth.

The tight snatch becomes even tighter as she orgasms. Blake keeps her cumming prey down and thrusts harder, enjoying how the wet walls clamp down even tighter around her throbbing cock.

Ruby's fingers dig down in her captor's back, scratching it as her legs squeeze around Blake's hips.

It doesn’t take long for the horny cat Faunus to reach her climax.

She bites down even more on the neck almost piercing the flesh and feels how with every throb her cock shoots a string of cum into the girl's womb. 

Filling Ruby with her seed, grunting and purring.

The two girls hug each other tight and moan soft as they catch their breath. 

Ruby feels her neck covered in kisses and licks as the cat now makes a loving and soft purring sound. “thank you, Ruby”

resting exhausted on her back Ruby stares a little at the ceiling with a smile on her face. “T-That was great Blake”

The two snuggle and hug before dozing off in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading, leave a comment if you did!  
> Until next time!


	2. Reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an exhausting night and stressful morning, Blake tries to get some rest reading in the library.

Blake shuffles a little feeling Ruby’s warm body as a little spoon pressed against hers. She wraps her arms tight around the little Rose as if she’s a big plush, nuzzling herself in the soft and warm neck. 

The black cat ears twitch in the morning breeze and when the first rays of sunlight creep through the dancing curtains and light up the couple's faces, gently waking them from their sleep.

As Blake slowly opens her eyes she notices Yang standing next to the bunk bed. The pair of purple eyes mixed with a little red starring her down.

The cat Faunus opens her eyes wide, flinching a little scared and flustered at the blonde who is staring at her. She wakes Ruby who yawns and shifts under the blanket trying to catch her sleep again but gasps as she recognises Yang’s look.

“Y-Yang?!... Good morning..”

Ruby looks guilty at her big sis and feels how the shy cat hides behind her scared. 

“Morning… Why is Blake in your bed?”

The couple blushes a little scared and confused as Ruby tries to think of something for a little while making it awfully quiet in the room. 

“uhm… She ehm, the book she was reading last night was scary and she didn’t wanna sleep alone…”

Ruby smiles fake at her sis as the Faunus behind her confirms the story with a little nod.

“So I told her she could come and sleep with me, that’s all….”

The big brawler looks a little suspicious but her eyes turn fully purple again when she hears her sister is okay. She gives the made up story a nod and sigh.

“Okay... I was gonna tell that I’m off to train a little before I spotted you two. Weiss left five minutes ago for Vale, she said she had an appointment there. I’ll see you guys later then?”

The two give a little hum and nod before they watch the brawler leave the dorm and sigh relieved as the lock of the door clicks.

Blake hugs Ruby tight and gives a soft kiss purring.

“Thank you Ruby… I know you don’t like lying, I’ll make it right, just give me some time…”

The little girl sighs and lets her head fall back.

“It’s okay Blake... Come on we need to get up and wash before she comes back.”

The Faunus purrs and nods before they both jump from the bunk bed and refresh themselves, putting on their clothes.

The red-caped girl opens the door and looks back at Blake putting the final touches on her bow.

“I’m ehm of to tinker a little on Crescent Rose, I’ll see you this afternoon?”

“Yeah uhm sure. I’m off to the library.”

They both look at each other with a smile before they part ways, each taking another direction in the hallway.

The hallways are busy on free days like today, students going back and forth in between their leisure activities and resting in their dorm.

Blake makes her way through the crowded halls, holding her books tight against her chest. As she steps into the massive Beacon library she lets out a deep relaxed sigh. 

It feels like stepping into heaven itself. The massive hall, filled with books and is dead silent on free days. Only a few students came here during the off days, reading books or catching up on lessons. 

She quickly makes her way through the hall and puts the books she borrowed back where they belong before she stays between two of the bookshelves in the back of the library, looking for the last volume of Ninjas of Love.

Her ears pick up someone walking into the same aisle as her. 

She perks up and sees Yang standing a few meters from her, confusion and disappointment drip of the blonde’s facial expression.

“ooh Yang..? what are you doing here?”

The Blonde brawler steps closer and looks in the amber eyes.

“I wanted to talk to you Blake, about Ruby and what happened last night.”

The Faunus’s cheeks blush wild and her bow lowers a little following her ears.

“I..I don’t know what you’re talking abou….”

Blake breaks mid-sentence as she feels Yang’s hand catch one of her biceps.

“Please... don’t lie to me Blake I saw you two naked before you woke up…. and well I know about your little extra as well. I’ve noticed you hiding it before…”

The cat Faunus looks in terror at the purple eyes as she stutters and shakes a little feeling tears build up in her eyes. 

“Yang...I...I…I just didn't know how or….I'm so sorry..”

The hand squeezes a little less and runs up her arm onto her shoulder rubbing it a bit reassuring.

“It’s okay Blake… Well don’t lie to me or the others again, I know it’s been a rough couple of months and well… I know you would never harm Ruby. So if you’re both ok with it” Yang takes a deep breath. “So am I...”

It takes a few moments for the dark-haired girl to realize what Yang said but she looks back up at her. 

“Yang… I’m so sorry that I lied to you, I just didn’t know how to say it. I feel so different with it as well.”

The big blonde wraps her arms around the Faunus’s torso and hugs her tight. Blake rests her chin on the brought and strong shoulder letting out a relieved sigh. 

“You’ll always be part of our family Blake, whatever you might be or look like. 

The big cat purrs loving and nuzzles into the warm neck and blonde hairs as she feels Yang’s hand caress her back and head.

“Thank you Yang”

“You’re welcome Blake, and if you ever have some troubles again just ask for help ok?”

Blake pulls back and looks embarrassed at the smirk on Yang's face… 

“You know about that too?”

The big Blonde chuckles and smirks at the blushing kitty.

“Well I do not always sleep during biology classes and with your little extra I had my suspicions, but with that red blush on your face I know for sure hehe”

The Faunus becomes bright red and stares at Yang imagining what that help would look like, fully undressing Yang with her eyes. But she is then pulled out of the dream by Yang’s voice.

“So for how long does this period last?”

“Ohm? you mean ehm? It lasts about two to three days why?”

She notices Yang’s cheeks and eyes slowly tint a little pink.

“Just curious, it’s not every day you meet such a special person…~”

Blake feels Yang coming a little closer and takes a step back, bumping with her back against one of the bookshelves as she gazes at the soft purple eyes. The warmth of the strong body before her heats the Faunus up and makes the satisfaction from tonight fade away, turning it back into lust.

Drawn to the Faunus, Yang presses herself against Blake and pushes the strands off black hair out of her face before cupping both of the blushing cheeks, guiding her into a kiss.

Pinned against the shelve she kisses the blonde back. They start gentle but then quickly deepen the kiss, exploring each other's mouth while wrestling tongues.

The aisle fills with a soft mix off hums and purrs as the two grind against one of the bookcase.

Blake’s hands swerve over the leather jacket and loosen it along with everything else the dragon wears.

She stops and yelps in between purrs as she feels how a hand reaches down to pull on the one button on her shirt and then strokes her crotch, massaging the panties and hardening rod underneath.

The brawler stops and breaks the kiss, chuckling as she hears the purrs and feels how Blake’s hands cup her breasts in her shirt while kissing her neck.

“ohm Blake shall I leave you back to your books?~” 

The question sparks a chuckle in the teasing blonde as she feels the Faunus’s grip tighten, humping on off her thighs.

“N-No Yang please I need your help with this”

Blake pulls the big knockers out of the yellow shirt and kneads them, pressing her nails in the soft pillows, paying Yang back for the tease.

The big blonde yelps and pushes the black-haired girl into the shelve as she reaches down into her pants, tugging the tight cloth down to free the semi-hard cock.

It jumps out and points a little up, Yang wraps her warm fingers tight around the heated rod and strokes it a few times to make it grow harder. She smiles at Blake who moans soft, with her mouth wide open, her eyes squeezed shut and her ears down, twitching every time the fingers caress the tip.

“Ohm…. Y Oh yes Yang!”

“ssshhh you don’t want anyone to find us like this do you”

The strong girl keeps her grip tight and strokes the hardening rod until it starts twitching in pleasure. The Faunus moans in pleasure as she bites her own lip to muffle the sounds.

Yang licks her lips as she massages the cock, impressed by how big and hard it grows she feels a wet spot grow on her panties. She lets go of the rod and pushes it in between her thighs, bucking her hips gently to stroke the throbbing piece of meat.

“Ohm Blake, wanna go for a ride?~”

Blake nods and perks up as Yang takes a few steps back. the hot blonde goes to the bookshelf on the other side and bends forward, emphasizing her round shapes. 

The cat Faunus doesn’t wait long and lays her hands on the round buttcheeks, caressing them soft as they feel muscled but still a little plump.

The blonde looks over her shoulder, smirking a little as she holds on tight on the shelf in front of her, moaning quietly as Blake’s nails scratch her buttocks.

The purring girl drools a little as she pushes the light, white piece of cloth onto Yang’s back, revealing the dark and skintight shorts underneath. She slides her fingers under the tight cloth and pulls it all the way down.

A short yelp slips from the dragon's lips as she feels the Faunus's tongue stroke her lower lips. Two hands grope her asscheeks and pull them open before Blake starts eating her out, the tongue twists and curls inside of her, filling Yang's head with passion and lust.

She closes her eyes and moans softly as she enjoys the Faunus tongue until Blake pulls back out. The blonde looks back with a needy whine and sees the dark-haired girl tower over her, giving her a soft spank.

Blake looks down with a smirk at the pinkish-purple eyes as she slides the tip off her hard cock over the dripping and hot lips, giving Yang a spank from time to time.

“That's for teasing me hehe~”

Yang tries to push back into the cock but the Faunus mimics her moves, only giving her very tip.

“Come on Blake. What if someone finds us…”

The cat Faunus keeps on smirking at the brawler.

“You don’t have to worry Yang, no one is gonna find us. We have a lot of time hehe~”

She smiles down a bit devilish and gives another spank on the big round asscheek while teasing. The bend over girl moans and whines before she grunts and growls a little.

“Y-You win Blake just please put it in already! Fuck me please!!”

Just before she had to surrender to her own teasing Blake hears the begging words and grabs hold off Yang’s hips. Pulling her back while thrusting forward. The cock slides into the tight and wet snatch with ease, filling it up just enough.

The two moan, Blake’s ears pricking up as the tight inner walls squeeze around her shaft perfectly, stretching them out while reaching just deep enough to pleasure her partner to the fullest, their auras mixing into each other.

The horny Faunus drools and stays deep in Yang for a few moments before she pulls back out a little, only to push back in right after. Blake repeats the motion over and over again, pulling out more before thrusting back in deeper with every buck of her hips.

She holds on tight onto the blonde’s hips, thrusting into her with speed and passion. Intertwining and untangling their auras with every motion, reliving the sensation of penetration every time Blake thrusts in.

The drooling girl quickly loses herself in the lust as she gazes down at the bend over brawler bouncing against her. She bends over a little and reaches around the wide chest, grabbing both of the dangling breasts. 

Her fingers dig into the pillows and knead them as her hips keep on smacking against the round asscheeks, filling the aisle with a rhythmic slapping of meat mixed with moans.

Blake’s fingers knead and claw in the soft knockers before she finds two hard nipples. She looks down on Yang’s back with a grin and pinches both of them without stopping thrusts, making the brawler moan and yell louder.

Yang clenches her fingers in the shelf and holds on tight as she feels the constant bashing of the Faunus, she slowly feels her body shivering, getting closer to an orgasm.

"ooohh Blake..! I'm gonna aahh!"

As she knows her partner is getting close, Blake grabs both off Yang’s shoulders. Thrusting even harder and faster into the blonde dragon, giving her the rough pounding she desires. 

Yang rocks back and forth, moaning louder as she feels her eyes slowly roll back before her body starts shaking and blacks out for a minute, experiencing nothing but pure ecstasy.

The inner walls of the orgasming girl clench down on the hard cock, making it harder to keep up the rough thrusting. Blake grunts and pants as she uses all her strength to keep on pounding into Yang.

Then her nails dig in Yang’s shoulders, scratching them a little as she thrusts in one last time, pushing her cock as deep as she can into to blonde. The throbbing rod explodes deep filling Yang’s womb with sticky and hot seed.

The cat collapses onto the dragon and catches her breath for a few seconds her hands swerve over the big pillows and knead them gently.

Blake rests a little on Yang's strong back before slowly pulling out of the creamed pie. Stumbling back against the bookshelf.

“ooh Thank you Yang”

The blonde leans to the shelf opposite of Blake and smiles exhausted as she slowly dresses again before anyone would come. She smirks up to the dark-haired girl and chuckles.

“It’s okay Blake we’re a team after all hehe”

Yang finishes dressing and smiles as she gives Blake a kiss long passionate kiss before saying goodbye.

“I gotta run now. Thanks for the hard training Blake, we should do it more often.”

She then leaves Blake half naked in the library and throws a kiss as she makes her way into the hallways.

Blake smiles bright and chuckles a little as she slides down. She sits on the floor and pants exhausted, feeling drained by the two sisters. 

She dresses herself again and spends the rest of the afternoon reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading, if you did be sure to leave a comment.  
> Until next time!


	3. a white night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A curious Weiss wants to know what all the fuzz around Blake is about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since quite some of you seem to like the little series I decided to write another chapter over the weekend.  
> Hope you enjoy reading it!

Blake walks tired through the dark hallways back to her dorm. Her Faunus ears lay flat on her head while she yawns and rubs her eyes just before unlocking the door to her dorm, she stops for a few seconds and hears some mumbling come from inside. Bus as the doorknob turns around and Blake steps into the room it goes silent.

She looks at Ruby and Yang shifting around in the upper bunk, grinning a little at the Faunus before they go to sleep.

Weiss, on the other hand, looks a little tired and just waves at Blake with a little blush before she too gets under her blanket.

The Faunus blushes and quickly makes her way into the bathroom, changed into her baggy pyjamas, she comes back into the main room and flops in her bed with an exhausted sigh.

“Good night everyone”

“Night Blakey” Yang mumbles from above her already half asleep.

“sweet dreams” Blake hears Ruby shout while she tries one last time to beat her high score.

Weiss mumbles some words but even with the cat ears, Blake can’t understand a thing she is saying.

Too tired to ask Blake looks at the moon peeking through the window. With her needs fulfilled and body drained of energy by the two sisters, Blake dozes off quickly.

The snoring cat Faunus is quickly joined by both Ruby and Yang, both snore soft as they fall asleep.

Weiss, however, rolls from one side onto the other, squirming as she can’t sleep. Ruby and Yang shared every little detail off what they did with Blake that evening. The heiress to the Schnee dust company kept acting like she did not care about the Faunus in their team. But everyone, including herself, knew she was lying.

It is a weird mix off feeling hot and itchy that keeps her awake. She gets up out of her bed and walks to the bathroom to get a glass of water.

With the glass in hand Weis steps to the window opening it before she pushes the curtains aside, taking a deep breath of the cold night breeze.

She leans forward and puts an elbow on the little shelf in front of the window, resting her chin on her hand while she uses the other to sip from her drink. Staring over Vale bathed in moonlight.

The hot and itchy feeling slowly fades away because of the cold night breeze. Lost is some thoughts Weiss tries to take another sip but notices no cold water touches her lips. After pushing herself back up straight, Weiss turns around and carefully makes her way to the bathroom again as her eyes have to get used to the dark again.

The ice-queen comes back with her refill and almost drops it as she glimpses over at Blake. The baggy pyjama pants formed a tight tent right on her crotch. The grin on the Faunus’s face made it certain she was dreaming about what had happened the day before.

It wasn’t too surprising since Yang and Ruby told her but seeing it with her own eyes did something to her.

Weiss catches herself staring and immediately averts her eyes back to the window. She feels how a flame is reignited inside of her and goes back to the window hoping it would die out again.

After a few minutes of gazing, the feeling still flows inside of the ice-princess slowly melting her down. Then she hears something from her right, Blake starts to purr. First, it’s soft but it quickly gets louder.

The soft sounds get inside of Weiss’s head and heat her up. The animal-like sounds, sound more pleasing or loving than any words could ever sound and turn Weiss around. She looks at the Faunus and takes a few steps closer to her bed.

She stares a little over the sleeping Faunus her mind still torn between her feelings and what her family would say off this. It takes a few seconds but the adolescent girl can no longer suppress her urges and reaches out for the tent.

Weiss’s fingertips caress the hard rod hidden under the baggy pyjama pants. The Heiress brings her both hands to Blake’s hips as she sits down on the bed next to her.

Slowly she slides her fingers around the elastic off the pyjama and pulls it down the wide hips, gradually the shaft is revealed and when the pants are far enough down and the rod is freed, it jumps up.

The ice-queen gasps and blushes bright red as she looks at the member standing up straight, red hot and throbbing excited by the dreams. She bites her bottom lip soft while looking at the horny Faunus and gently wraps the fingers of one of her hands around the warm shaft.

She keeps a close eye on the sleeping girl’s face, making sure she won’t wake up. Still troubled with what her sister would say about this Weiss freezes for a few seconds with the cock in hand.

She takes a few deep breaths but the soft throbs and warm feeling get the upper hand, curious for more she gently starts to stoke the hot piece of meat. 

Blake’s hands clench the sheets of the bed and her body squirms a little at the first touches but calms back down as the soft stroking becomes more steady. The heiress feels how the hot rod hardens a little bit more until it’s fully erect.

The purrs become more audible and mumbles slip through the Faunus’s lips as she feels how the soft and pale fingers stroke her gently.

With her hand tightly wrapped around the cock, Weiss strokes the entire shaft. Fueling the dreams of the now almost moaning cat-Faunus.

The soft purrs and moans encourage her to pump the cock faster causing Blake to moan more. She keeps on speeding up until the sleeping girl yelps and some precum drips from the top. 

The heiress looks flustered at the dark-haired girl as she almost wakes up but falls back asleep as soon as the rubbing of her cock stops.

Weiss then stares at the palm of her hand covered in the same warm fluid as the cock making both her hand and the shaft glister in the moonlight.

The ice-queen gazes at her hand and sniffs it. A weird scent fills her nose. Curious of the new essence Weiss brings her hand closer to her face and takes a long deep breath through her nose filling up her lungs.

The smell of the Faunus in mating season messes with the heiress’s mind and before she can stop herself, her tongue slips through her lips and licks her fingers.

The taste is even better and takes over her head, creating a desire for more. One by one the five fingers disappear in her mouth and come back sucked clean. She savours every second tasting the precum and closes her eyes while moaning softly as her free hand instinctively slides down her own body and reaches under her own skirt.

The fingers find a wet spot on her panties and gently caress the slit hiding underneath while she cleans her last finger off.

A red blush appears on the pale cheeks as the ice-queen looks a little bit needy at the purring Faunus next to her. The red and glistering cock still stands up covered in the sweet and addictive nectar. 

Weiss takes a short look at Blake’s face as she wraps one off her hands around the base of the cock. She then shifts around and gets on her knees next to the Faunus, looking down at the sweet cock in her hand.

She pushes her long and loose white hair to one side off her head and bends forward. Face to face with the throbbing member she takes another deep breath, smelling the strong scent emanating from the cock. It alone was enough to make the wet spot on her panties grow.

Weiss’s tongue slips out of her mouth and slides from the base of the cock to the tip. She moans with her eyes closed as she tastes the sensational tingling on her tongue again.

Blake shifts and mumbles as the wet tongue slides along her hard shaft over and over again. Cleaning it off all the nectar.

The heiress slowly lets go of the base of the cock and looks over the Faunus’s body to check if she’s still sleeping before her lips latch onto the hard rod. A little desperate the horny girl kisses the cock all over, savouring it’s amazing taste and worshipping it.

The tips of her digits run over the soaked piece of cloth, teasing the wet and warm lips underneath. 

Taken over by lust she kisses the tip of the cock slides her lips a little down its length, filling her mouth with the hard rod. A shot of precum shoots into her mouth quickly rewarding her for such good care.

She swallows every last bit of the love fluid and works her tongue around the hot cock inside her mouth. Blake moans and gently bucks her hips up as her dreams are getting more intense by the warm mouth that envelops her shaft.

Weiss peeks one last time at Blake before she closes her eyes, gently bobbing her head up and down the massive shaft only taking half off it. Her tongue swirls around the twitching cock inside her mouth.

She moans on the hard rod, making it gently vibrate as her digits found their way into the panties caressing the wet and bare lips underneath.

Blake slowly wakes and sees the ice-princess frantically stuffing her mouth with half of the cock, fully lost in lust. The Faunus gasps a little and blinks a few times no believing her own eyes but stays down and moans soft enjoying the intense and little bit clumsy care.

She gently slides her hand down the bed and softly lays it onto Weiss’s head. The white-haired girl stops for a second as she is caught. She looks up from Blake’s crotch to the amber eyes.

Without any words, the twitching cat ears and the blush on the sleepy face ask for more. The heiress looks up at her partner and starts to slowly bob her head again while Blake’s hand slides through the white and silk-like hair. 

She braces herself with one hand on the Faunus’s hip as she is guided by the hand holding her hair. Gradually it pushes her further down the cock, stuffing more and more of it in the warm and wet cave with each bob of her head.

With every moan, the ice-princess gets another shot of the pre slowly corrupting her to go deeper and deeper as she carves for more of the sweet nectar.

Blake moans in delight and caresses Weiss head as she feels the tight throat squeeze around the top of her cock. The shaft stuffed in her throat resonates with the moans as she plays with her dripping wet womanhood.

A second hand reaches for the snow-white hair and grabs it holding her down on the cock just a little longer before guiding her back up. Strands of saliva and precum bridge between the pale lips and the red throbbing shaft

They take a few deep breaths as they look in each other's eyes. The heiress looks at the Faunus with a fierce look and whispers with a snarling tone.

“Don’t you dare tell anyone about this you hear me”

Blake quickly nods obedient and looks with a needy blush at the ice-princess bucking her hips a little in the air uncontrolled.

“ok...ok Weiss I won’t tell anyone… just please finish me…”

The Schnee wraps her digits around the base of the shaft and gets back down, teasing a little by only kissing the needy cock. Enjoying the desperate muffled moans as she feels the pressure of the two hands trying to push her down.

A relieved moan slips past Blake's lips as the ice-princess quickly melts again for the strong odour and aroma of the cock, taking it back in her mouth.

The Faunus tries to guide her head but Weiss keeps strong moving her lips up and down the shaft at her own rhythm whilst playing with her womanhood in heat.

She takes the entire cock, sliding it in and out her tight wet throat while her moans making the whole shaft pulse. Blake’s fingertips run over the pale head massaging it as the throbbing of her cock marks the climax is close.

Weiss doubles her efforts swirling her tongue around the excited rod as she looks up to her partner. The cat-Faunus throws her head back and tightens her grasp on the white hair. She gasps a few times before her eyes finally roll back into her head and her back arches off the bed. 

The heiress pushes back against the hand on her head and takes only half of the cock inside her mouth. The rod throbs and shoots load after load into Weiss’s mouth. She closes her eyes and savours every last drop of the sticky cream. 

Blake muffles her own moans by biting her own lip as her body spasms for a few seconds. After the orgasm, she gasps for air and tries to look up at Weiss. The ice-princess swallows the loads and sucks the red hot rod clean before she crawls over the Faunus.

The dark-haired girl tastes a little bit off herself as they share a short and soft kiss, looking back into each other's eyes after it.

“That was great Wei...”

A pale finger pushes on her lips as Weiss looks down smirking while she pulls her panties aside under her skirt.

“ssshhhh you’re not done yet~”

The Faunus looks up flustered at the deep blue eyes and gulps as she feels Weiss humping her cock. Pinned down under the heiress she feels the pair of warm and wet lips slide up and down the semi-hard shaft that’s pressed down on her abs.

The friction of the slightly swollen clit rubbing over the hardening cock is enough for the ice-princess to moan in delight but as soon as she feels the cock hard and ready for a second round. She lifts her hips and reaches down in between her legs wrapping her fingers around the hard shaft.

She holds Blake in place with one hand on her shoulder and feels how the Faunus caresses her thighs with both hands while she aims the tip of the cock between her lower lips. Both of them yelp as the cockhead pops into the tight snatch.

Weiss looks down to the amber eyes and grabs both of Blake’s shoulders as she slowly sits down on the cock. They moan soft feeling their auras fuse with the penetration.

The ice-princess pins down the Faunus as she rides the massive member, lifting herself off only to push it straight back in. Desperate to feel more of the sensation by penetration Weiss starts to bounce on the cock.

Blake moans as she caresses the bouncing pale hips, sliding her hands under the silk pyjamas before pulling over Weiss’s head as she lets go off Blake for a moment.

With the heiress now fully nude bouncing on her cock, Blake reaches up and massages the small perky breasts. Gently pinching the hard nipples making Weiss struggle to muffle the moans.

The Faunus grunts and bites her lip town down her moans as her cock is milked for the fourth time today, caught in a tight snatch. 

One of Blake’s hands slides down over Weiss’s belly and in between her legs. The three fingers slide onto the clit and start caressing it around in circles. Weiss gasps and gets redder on her cheeks as she feels the new sensation. 

The white-haired girl bends over and gasps as she tries to bounce on the cock but is almost frozen by the intense pleasure.

With her authority stripped from her by the cute moans and yelps she makes, Weiss is pulled down by an arm wrapped around her torso. The horny Faunus holds her down tight and kisses her neck passionate. Biting it gently while bucking her hips to fuck the tight vagina.

The sudden show off force hits the Schnee in the right spot, she moans and shakes on the Faunus as her snatch squeezes down onto the hard cock. Blake grunts and moans like a tiger while biting the pale neck, thrusting into the tight folds to milk her cock for the second time in a row.

Weiss shakes on Blake’s body, her mind fully blacked out by powerful orgasm she goes through. Fully subdued by the show of force.

It takes her a little longer but Blake reaches climax again. Her teeth almost dig into the pale skin while her cock explodes inside Weiss. The warm sticky load fills the womb of the third member of team RWBY.

Blake shakes and spasms as she is pushed to the limit, she tries to keep Weiss in a tight hug but passes out after they share a last kiss tonight.

The ice-princess looks down satisfied at the knocked out Faunus and scans the room making sure the others aren’t watching before she licks Blake clean and tucks her in.

Weiss gets out off the bed and bends over to Blake’s forehead giving it a soft goodnight kiss.

“such a good kitty… sweet dreams”

The heiress takes a quick shower and goes back to bed, she lays her head on the pillow and sighs content while looking at Blake sleep like a baby.

“she’s good isn’t she?~” a whisper comes from the bunk bed above her while two purple eyes peek from the other side of the room.

Weiss blushes embarrassed but rests her head on the pillow to rest, mumbling.

“Very good”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading, leave a comment if you did.  
> Until next time!  
> Let me know who you wanna see next as a "victim" of the Faunus!


	4. harsh training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake tries to control her urges by training but finds an unexpected guest.

The warm afternoon sun warms Blake’s face and wakes her on the second free day of the weekend. She rolls around clinging to a few more minutes off rest before she sits upright and rubs in her eyes. 

The sun stands high and there is no single cloud on the sunny spring day. When she gets used to the bright light Blake gets up and notices nobody is in the dorm.

“Yang?! Ruby?!... Weiss?! Is anybody here?!”

She jumps out of bed and checks the bathroom but finds not a single clue of where her teammates could be until she spots a little note on the book she was currently reading.

She sits back down on the side of her bed and picks the little piece of paper up, the little bit messy but enthusiastic style gives away that Ruby was the writer.

_“We found you sleeping and tried to wake you but you wouldn’t wake up. Weiss kept on saying she had places to be ~~and didn't wanna wait~~ so we decided to let you rest for a little longer and got on an Air Bus to Vale. Give us a call if you wanna come down during the afternoon s we can meet up. I hope you don’t mind us leaving so early but you really looked like you needed the extra rest. Either way, we will see you tonight_

__

Love Ruby and yang and Weiss” __

__

__

Blake chuckles a little as it’s clear the last few sentences were written very fast, the little Rose was probably being rushed by Weiss.

A soft sigh escapes Blakes slips and she smiles while laying the little note back down while thinking off what she will do today. She quickly gets dressed and heads for the door but freezes as she grabs the doorknob, realizing something. It was only yesterday night the mating urges started. What if she went to Vale and got horny again.

The Faunus ponders at the door for a few seconds and turns around, she heads back into the room and grabs hold of Gambol. Some good training was sure to keep the urges suppressed.

With her weapon strapped to her back, Blake leaves the dorm and heads down the hallway, tapping on her scroll as she messages Ruby.

“I am gonna stay at Beacon today and do some training, see you guys tonight. Have fun!  
Blake”

She presses send and before she can put the scroll back in her pocket it beeps and vibrates, the screen lights up and shows a message from Ruby.

“have a good training, cya tonight! ;3”

Blake smiles at her scroll and tugs it down into her pocket as she walks down the final corridor and enters the training area at the end. She draws Gambol in katana form and starts to go through her regular training schedule.

The cat Faunus swings through the training area with her ribbon. She dodges and weaves through the training dummies, leaving an extra slice in each one before she ends at the shooting range hitting the mark on every target.

Blake sheets Gambol back on her back and pants as she looks at the broken down targets and dummies. While wiping the sweat off her forehead but is startled by a voice coming from behind her.

“You did great.”

Blake turns around and sees Pyrrha walking towards her with a smile, stopping right next to her. They look over the uses arena and Pyrrha lest out a chuckle.

“I wanted to get some training done but it seems like you’ve beaten me to it.”

Blake scratches the back off her head and looks at the mess she made in the training area.

“Yeah, I’ll clean it up and then you can have a go.”

“Ohh no it's fine and… Since you’re here I wanted to ask you if you maybe want to train with me. I know all of the dummies' moves already so they aren’t much of a challenge.

Both off the girls giggle as they look at the lifeless yellow training puppets.

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt getting a real sparring partner sometimes”

Blake smiles and nods at Pyrrha trying her best to hide the excitement of training with Pyrrha Nikos herself. Blake isn't the type that would go fangirling over the Mistral warrior but there is no doubt that she is the best student of Beacon at the time.

Pyrrha smiles bright and escorts Blake into the sparring arena before they split up and go to a corner each. Their names and aura bars appear on a big screen while an automated voice counts down from three.

The two fighters ready themselves and leap towards each other when the start sign is given. The match goes even for the first few minutes as both combatants use their semblance and weapons effectively. But after a few minutes, Pyrrha starts getting some hits on Blake lowering her Aura. The cat Faunus tries her best to keep the Amazonian warrior at bay but sees her aura slowly drain. With her bar coloured orange Blake leaps toward Pyrrha with speed in the last attempt but she doges the attack and uses Blake’s power on herself hurling her away. The fall pushes Blake’s bar in the red and a buzzer marks the end of the match.

The Faunus rolls onto her back and pants as the world around her spins, dizzy by the fall. Pyrrha looks behind her and sees Blake still on the floor, she rushes towards the downed student and gets on her knees next to her looking over the girl.

“Are you ok? I’m sorry”

“Yeah... Yeah I’m fine hehe I guess you’ve won” 

Blake looks up with a soft smile and pushes herself back up to sit upright.

“Yeah, I guess I have… But you’re a good fighter, I’ve broken quite a sweat and you almost had me a few times.”

The Mistral girl reaches her hand out to Blake and smiles softly. Blake blushes a little at the kind words and grabs the hand before it pulls her back onto her feet with quite some power.

“I’m gonna take a shower, you can join me if you’re able to hold yourself.”

Blake blushes as she looks at Pyrrha taking her first steps to the changing area.

“W..What do you mean?” 

The redhead turns back to Blake and giggles with a soft smirk 

“If you don’t want anybody to know your secrets you shouldn’t tell Ruby. But don't get angry on her, she tried her best to keep it secret.”

Blake scratches the back off her head and feels how the adrenaline from the match leaves her more excited than she expected.

“Thank you but I think it’s better if I went back to….”

Pyrrha looks back at the Faunus tapping her own body looking for a key.

“Oh no I forgot my key in the dorm….”

“You shouldn’t be shy, back in Mistral I knew someone like you too. Come on I’ll lend you some soap.”

Pyrrha gestures at Blake to follow and walks with her in the changing area. The amber eyes gaze at the hips swaying left to right as they get to their lockers which are on opposite sides of the room.

They open their lockers and start taking off their clothes, Blake peeks over her shoulder and stares a few seconds as she sees the red hair wave over the muscled back. She purrs a little at the sight but turns back around to undress. With groans and pants, one by one the pieces of clothing are peeled off the sore body as Blake’s aura regenerates itself. 

Then a soft yelp fills the room as Blake pulls her panties down and lets them fall on the ground before stepping out off them. She growls and pants annoyed at the fact she can’t reach the buckle of her bra because of her aching body. Right as she wants to give up she feels some fingers loosening the bra before they pull the piece of cloth off.

“It’s ok Blake I’ll help you, your aura is healing itself you have to give it time I’ve been quite rough on you sorry…I'll make sure you feel better”

The warm breath from Pyrrha talking flows over Blake’s neck and forms goosebumps all over the Faunus as she relaxes at the soft touches. The trained warrior knows exactly how Blake feels and massages her back and sides a little to loosen up her tense muscle while whispering in her ear.

“You’ll feel rejuvenated after a hot shower I promise.~”

Blake gasps a little confused by the seductive tint in Pyrrha’s whisper creating a warm feeling in her underbelly. The warm fingers knead and massage Blake’s side slowly turning her around as she moans softly with her eyes closed. Pyrrha peeks at the hard member pointing at her but looks back as the amber eyes slowly open again.

“Let’s get you under a shower.” Pyrrha says on a soft tone before she guides the Faunus under a warm shower. Blake lets out a relieved sigh as her tense muscles calm down under the stream of warm water. She enjoys the tranquil sound of the two showers and Pyrrha humming next to her as she soaps in her entire body, her fingers bruising over every detail of her skin while the dark-haired girl just stands still, eyes closed.

Then the shower next to Blake stops and she feels how Pyrrha steps in the shower behind her, pushing her out off the stream. "I'll help you.~"

Blake bites her lip as she feels two nipples press in her back while Pyrrha's hands slide under her armpits and meet before her chest. She can see how Pyrrha squeezes a bottle of soap and takes some white, creamy shampoo in her hands. She rubs the soap in her palms for a few seconds to make it warm before running her fingers through the dark hair.

Pyrrha massages Blake’s head and runs her fingers through the strands of black hair soaping them in. When the hair is all soaped up the hands slide down onto Blake’s shoulders and massage them before they run further down the Faunus’s arms.

The feeling off guild hiding in Pyrrha for hurting Blake slowly fades away as she hears the soft and relaxing moans. Her digits run over the soft skin and massage the tense muscles underneath. She grabs Blake’s hands and guides them back to her hips. Blake explores the curves behind her and holds them firm to stay upright as she feels Pyrrha pulling herself closer.

“Feeling better?~” Pyrrha whispers as she rests her head on Blake’s shoulder and continues to caress the curvy sides. Blake moans and nods with her eyes closed and gently gropes the wide hips behind her.

The redhead peeks over the soft shoulder and bites her bottom lip seeing the hard Faunus member. She looks a little nervous but slides her fingertips over Blake’s abs and down to her thighs, caressing the skin just around the throbbing crotch.”You still feel a little tense, may I?”

Blake lets out some soft moans and purrs a bit desperate, giving her consent. The gentle touches and teasing go hand in hand with the hormones rushing through her veins. Her dark cat ears fall down flat on her head as her knees shake a little bit from all the excitement.”It...It’s okay Pyrrha it’s just the adrenaline from the fight. I’ll tend to it.” 

Blake tries to defuse the situation scared of what she might do if she lost control but Pyrrha doesn't let her. Her fingers wrap around the hard and sensitive shaft and stroke it soft while her free hand pulls Blake's face towards hers, catching the Faunus in a passionate kiss. Blake hums and relaxes as their tongues wrestle a little. She gropes Pyrrha’s sides and tries to buck her hips but the Mistral warrior denies anything but her own slow and teasing rhythm.

Caught by surprise, Blake claws down into Pyrrha behind her and moans into the kiss as she feels the one hand slowly milking her cock. With every pump of Pyrrha’s fist more off the Faunus hormones fill Blake’s body and head, making it harder to control herself.

Pyrrha hums and toys with the desperate and steamy Faunus for a few seconds. Then when her hand reaches the base of the cock after and extra slow stroke, a soft and low grumble comes from Blake’s throat.

The sudden threat freezes the Mistral girl and before she can react, Blake yanks herself loose from the tight grip she was in and turns around. forcing the redhead against the wall.

Pyrrha gasps as she feels the cold tiles pressed against her back and sees the flames of lust rage in Blake's eyes. She bites her lips and feels her body heats up by the wild feral lust. The redhead squirms a little but her wrists are pinned against the wall by Blake’s claws.

Blake drools a little as she gazes at the athletic girl squirming against the wall as if she can’t, or doesn’t want to escape. The horny Faunus steps closer and purrs as her hard shaft slides in between the warm thighs and grinds along the soft lips.

Defeated by lust the Mistral warrior moans as she feels the veiny and hard cock tease her lower lips. She squirms and moans as Blake treats herself on an appetizer by fucking the sturdy thunder-thighs while she latches on a nipple. Her teeth and tongue toy with the hypersensitive nipple, biting and licking it. She purrs and enjoys the cries of soft arousing pain and relief. Blake looks up from the breast and gently bites the other nipple only to toy around with the helpless prey caught in her claws.

Pyrrha gasps and looks at the Faunus teasing her, she moans a bit desperate and lifts one of her legs up along Blake’s thigh. The new position opens Pyrrha's crotch to Blake who purrs and looks up at the begging emerald eyes before she dives into the tender neck.

The wild tiger kisses and bites the soft skin in a mix off passion and lust while her right-hand lets go of Pyrrha’s wrist. The hand slides down and reaches under the muscled thigh resting on Blake’s hip to grope it.

Pyrrha arches her head to one side and surrenders her neck to Blake who savours the sweet taste of victory. Desperate moans fill the showers as the hard Faunus cock pokes the exposed lips and twitches, sending shocks of pleasure through both girls.

Blake reaches down and grumbles a little impatient as she tries to push the tip of her cock in between the warm lips without breaking her kiss. She gets on the tips of her toes and forces her big rod halfway inside the Mistral girl. ”Ah! ooohhh, Blake, you’re big…”

Pyrrha’s knee shivers and slowly bend, she slides down onto the hard cock stretching her out and feels like collapsing. Blake feels the soft shivers and slides her other hand under Pyrrha's second thigh. The Faunus needs all of her strength to lift the big girl and take full control. She claws in the meaty thighs and fully impales Pyrrha on her cock with a ferocious thrust.

Pyrrha cries out as her aura is broken by the harsh penetration and locks both her arms and legs around Blake. She looks through the room and moans as Blake starts to gently buck her hips into the maiden snatch.

Blake purrs and moans as the wet inner walls grab around her cock tightly and massage it with every plunge she makes into her prey. She forces her face back in Pyrrha's neck and bites it again this time almost penetrating it with her sharp fangs, sending shivers down Pyrrha’s spine as she feels defeated and helpless in the panther’s arms.

The thrusts become wilder with every second, Blake let’s go off the soft neck and smirks proudly at the hickeys she left on her prey. She bounces Pyrrha on her cock and grins at the ahegao face before she covers the sweet neck in more kisses. The nails covered in ruby red polish scratch over the bare Faunus back and only encourage her to become rougher.

Pyrrha endures the feral pounding for a few minutes before she feels a sudden spike of pleasure burst through her veins. Every muscle in her body tenses up and squeezes Blake who tries to keep on thrusting into the extra tight snatch but loses herself in the ecstasy after a few more seconds.

They both cry out in bliss and shake violently as Blake’s cock explodes and fills up Pyrrha’s womb with sticky warm loads of seed. Their eyes roll back into their head and they dig their nails into each other's skin.

Blake tries to stay upright after the powerful orgasm but slowly slides down until she sits down under the shower with Pyrrha on her lap. The firm warrior cups both off Blake's cheeks and gives an amorous kiss. Her hips roll over Blake's still shivering thighs to stir up her insides with the hard cock, both moaning soft while engaging in a passionate kiss

Pyrrha smiles down onto Blake who hangs in her arms and gets up before she lifts the cat-Faunus off the floor with ease. She steps in a shower to wash herself and Blake before putting on some fresh clothes. With both herself and Blake in something more casual, Pyrrha slides her arms under the Faunus's legs and shoulders before lifting her up again. She blushes as Blake’s arms wrap around her neck while she can hear a soft mumble and purr. “thank you…”

With her head still figuring out what had happened Pyrrha caries Blake to her dorm bridal style. She tries to nudge the door open with her elbow but after two tries, Ruby opens the door with a smile. The redhead’s cheeks turn the same colour as her hair. 

“Hey Pyrrha, what’s with Blake?!! Is she okay?!!” The concerned team leader gets closer and inspects the sleeping Faunus sighing in relief.

“It’s okay I just went a little rough on her… during training! she needs to rest” Pyrrha tries to lie and smiles a bit awkward at Ruby who looks a bit suspicious.

“Okay... just put her in bed then.” Ruby gets out of the door opening and opens it further for Pyrrha to come in and put Blake in her bed. 

Pyrrha gently puts Blake down and is face to face with a grinning Yang as she stands back up. “A little rough in training hu?” The blonde smirks and taps her own neck on the spots where Blake left hickeys on Pyrrha.

Pyrrha looks a bit confused at Yang and turns around as Weiss taps her shoulder and puts a mirror before her.

The emerald eyes widen and Pyrrha gasps as she sees the hickeys chuckling a little unsure and guilty. "I ehm... I have to go now I'll see you guys in class."

She bolts out of the room and runs through the dorm next door.

“She is in a hurry…?”

Yang smirks at her confused little sister and winks. “I think the invincible girl has a soft spot or a certain Faunus” She leans over the edge of the bunk bed and looks at the Blake under her.

Ruby’s eyes widen and her cheeks turn pink. “you think?? I’m gonna ask her tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading, if you did leave a comment!  
> Until next time!


	5. team building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss has enough of being called cold and boring, so takes matters in her own hands and organises her own teambuilding session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of requests about making something for the whole of team RWBY, so here it is.  
> Have fun reading!

Beep beep beep! Beep!!

Blake slaps her hand on her nightstand and turns off the alarm waking the members of team Ruby to get to classes. The girls yawn and grumble for a few minutes before they one by one get up and do their morning routine. Blake looks in the mirror with her still sleepy eyes after the hectic weekend, brushing her teeth by a sink. She takes her time and sees Ruby over the shoulder of her own reflection as she enters the bathroom.

“Morning, Blake.”

“Morning..”

Yawning, the little reaper gets next to Blake and rubs her eyes before she glances in the mirror and sees her hair pointing in all directions. She pats the wild strands of hair down and shoves a toothbrush in her mouth. The sound of teeth brushing fills the room for a few seconds. Ruby stops after a quick brush and gargles some water in her mouth she then spits it back in the sink. 

The silver-eyed girl then stands still and looks at Blake in the mirror without saying anything. Blake looks a bit awkward at the staring eyes and finishes brushing her teeth before she breaks the silence. “Is there something wrong, Ruby?”

“No… No, I’m all fine” She looks at Blake with an inspecting look.

“Are you sure there isn’t anything? You’re acting a bit strange.”

The blonde barges through the door and walks into the bathroom with a smile on her face already active. “Morning, you two!” She gets in between the two and pushes them a little away while running her hands through their hair, messing it up. “It’s normal Blake, Rubes has always been a little strange.” 

Ruby bumps her fists into her sister’s side and looks insulted. “hey, I’m not weird! You’re The one who is way too active on a Monday morning!”

She gasps from the punch and chuckles, she grabs a toothbrush and tries to talk while brushing her teeth. “You know me. I always start my day off with a Yang!”

The little reaper sighs and puts her hand over her face. “Yeah, Yang, we know that.” 

After that, the awkward silence returns to the bathroom, but Yang tries to break the ice once again. “So what were you guys talking about?” 

Blake shrugs and looks at Ruby who scratches the back of her head. “Well, ehm, I was just gonna ask Blake how she was feeling? You know… with her situation.” She looks at Blake while vaguely pointing her index finger at Blake’s crotch.

The Faunus blushes red and fiddles with her hands before her own belly while looking down. “I...I think it’s over… I’m not gonna need any more help for a month, so you don’t have to worry. I’m also gonna find some medicine by then…”

Blake stops and freezes as Yang pulls up her chin and looks in her eyes with Ruby. “It’s okay Blake we told you, you can ask us anything, and we mean that.” She starts to slowly smile at the sister before pulling both off them in a three-way hug. “Thank you so much. I wouldn’t know what to do without you guys.”

Yang chuckles and looks at the Faunus. “It’s okay Blake. By the way. How was your training with Pyrrha yesterday? You two looked like you had loads of fun.”

Blake turns as red as Ruby’s cape, embarrassed again. “So You guys know that too?”

Ruby looks at the two. “Of course we do! We are your teammates! That and Pyrrha brought you here exhausted…” Yang grins at the Faunus and pulls her a little closer before she lowers her loud voice. “You should tell Weiss every detail… Our little ice-princess was fantasising about what you did with the invincible girl before she went to bed.”

“Ahem!”

Blake sees how the violet eyes looking over her shoulder widen and turns around. Weiss stand in the door looking at the rest of her team. “I heard my name?”

Both Ruby and Blake look at Yang who chuckles and scratches her head… “I was just telling them that you…” Weiss rolls her eyes and takes a few steps closer. “Just stop already I heard what you said, and it’s not true... Not entirely.”

Yang stays quiet but grins and nods at Blake while the ice-princess joins the three and brushes her teeth thorough. “What are you guys standing around class is gonna start! get yourself ready!” 

The team quickly gets on its feet and get dressed in their uniforms. Ready for classes, they assemble at the door before they head out to the course. The four girls jog through the hallways barely managing to get to the auditorium and sit down in time. The school bell rings, and professor Port starts his lesson.

Just like always the man can’t focus for three sentences and trails off into some story of how he single-handedly took on five creatures of Grimm. The entire class slowly gets bored, some fall asleep, and others do something entirely else than paying attention.

Team RWBY sits on the furthest and highest row of seats since they came in late. Ruby is first to lose her attention and starts drawing like always. Weiss looks at her books and just starts to study instead of paying attention while Blake reads one of her peculiar books.

Yang sighs profoundly and looks around, she eyes Blake, who sits next to her from top to bottom before a small smirk appears on her face. She shuffles closer to the Faunus and leans against her. “What are you reading?~”

Blake shuts her book and blushes “I..I don’t know Yang… I don’t think you will like it…” She feels Yang’s hand slide onto her thigh while the other opens the book again. The blonde brawler looks at the amber eyes before she starts reading and blushes a little. “oohh my Blake, you read this in class?~”

“I told you, you weren’t gonna like it…” Blake’s cheeks blush again as she feels how the hand on her thigh slowly rubs up and down, squeezing sometimes. “Oh noo I love it.~” Yang pants and gives a biting kiss on Blake’s cheekbone before she swipes Blake’s pencil on the floor. It falls down under Blake who tries to reach for it, but Yang catches her wrist. “let me get that for you.~”

She smirks and slides down in between the bench and table to look for the pencil. Blake blushes and looks around to make sure nobody sees how her blonde teammate slowly crawls in between her legs. “Yang get out off there, what if someone sees, us?!” Blake whispers.

“Yeah I’ll be right there I just can’t seem to find your pencil… let me look over here~” Blake’s amber eyes widen as she feels how Yang’s hands slide up her legs and under her skirt. They caress her inner thighs and push them open. The tips of the ten digits quickly find their way to the black panties and tease the hardening cock underneath. “oohh Blakey I thought the mating season was over.~”

“It is. This is unfair.” Blake blushes red and tries to close her legs, but can’t as Yang’s head disappears under her skirt. The warm breath envelops the clothed cock, making it rock hard and jump out of the black panties. Blake looks around nervous at her teammates who are still unaware of what is going on until Blake lets out a soft yelp, biting her lip just in time to muffle most of it as she feels how Yang takes the cock in her mouth.

Her hands reach down and grab Yang’s head under her skirt, gently pushing her further down the shaft. Yang tries to resist a little but is now forced down the entire shaft by the horny Faunus. Blake gasps a bit as she feels the tight throat squeeze around the tip of her cock and gently lets go of Yang as she hears soft gags. The blonde gasps and takes a few breaths before she takes the delicious cock back in. “mmmhhh~.”

They repeat it over and over, going a bit faster every time. Ruby and Weiss notice some soft gags and spot Yang’s bobbing head under the skirt as they look at each other. The two girls gaze as Blake pulls her skirt aside and grabs Yang’s hair to guide her faster and deeper. Blake’s eyes roll back in her head, and her cock explodes as the school bell rings, marking the end of class. She holds her blonde friend all the way down and fills her throat with sticky and warm seed. “ooohhhmmm.”

Ruby looks curious at how her sister slowly puls herself off the glistering cock while Weiss glares at the two bees. “what were you two thinking?! In class?” Yang gets from under the desk, and Blake pulls her skirt back in place before team RWBY gets up with the rest of the class and leave the auditorium. “Come on Weiss that lesson was boring and nobody saw us. You should learn to have some fun miss Schnee.”

Weiss stops and scowls at Yang who smirks at the ice-princess. “What?!” Blake and Ruby take a step back and look a bit scared at the two. “You heard me right, you don’t know what fun is.”

The ice-princess takes a deep breath and looks determined at the brawler before her. “Alright. You leave me no other choice. I’ll show you fun.” She snatches Yang’s wrist and drags her through the hallways, leaving both Ruby and Blake confused behind. 

Ruby looks up at Blake with an unsure and confused look. “Should we go check on them? We still have classes…”

“It’s self-directed sparring we have now so I guess we can have a little check on them but where did they go?” Ruby shrugs and starts walking with Blake.

“Let’s just go and check the sparring area first? 

The girls head out and walk through the hallways and enter the sparring area but there is no Weiss or Yang to be found over there. Ruby and Blake check the changing and locker room next before they head back to their dorm. Once they come close, Blake notices the muffled sound of Yang crying out from behind the wall. She catches Ruby’s wrists on the doorknob and looks at the silver eyes. “I think they are busy…”

Ruby tilts her head at Blake looking puzzled at the amber-gold eyes. “what do you me-” Her sentence is cut off in the middle by a clear and loud yelp of her sister. “Yang!” Ruby pulls herself loose of Blake and storms into the room before she can be stopped again. She barges through the door but freezes immediately after. 

She sees Yang standing fully naked with her back turned to her, she had seen her sister naked before, of course, so it wasn’t all that special but not like this. Yang stands in the middle of the room with her arms and legs spread open like a starfish, her neck ankles and wrists all locked in a black glyph. Her hair flaming as if she’s in the heat of battle. Right next to her is Weiss draped in a series of white leather belts which leaves nothing to the imagination. 

The heiress turns to Ruby paralysed in the door hole and Blake peeking around the frame. She smirks at the two blushing girls while she gently strokes the high-end Atlesian prosthetic strapped to her crotch with one hand. Her other hand slides over Yang’s buttocks, covered in red hand marks and put on display. “quickly come in we don’t want anyone to see.~” 

Ruby shakes her head and looks determined at Weiss. “Let go off, Yang!” Weiss smirks, and with a flip of her finger, Yang spins around to face Ruby and Blake. The little sister gasps as there is no anger nor pain on Yang’s face, instead her sister is almost drooling from lust and passion.

Weiss gets behind Yang and reaches around to grope the big knockers as she looks at Ruby and Blake over Yang’s shoulder. “I found something fun. See when your sister gets hit her aura reacts by giving her more energy to defend herself. However, if she’s tied up like this that energy has only one way off leaving her body.~” Ruby and Blake stare at the two pale hands dancing over Yang’s body before they slide down her chest, abs and stop on either side of her dripping wet crotch. 

Blake and Ruby gaze at the moaning and squirming brawler as Weiss brushes her nails over the dripping and needy lips. Yang bucks her hips desperate at the teasing fingers and yelps as Weiss gives her another slap on her already blazing red buttocks. “What did I tell you about flinching?~”

Yang’s eyes turn red and her hair flames out for a few seconds before the energy is trapped and fuels the lusty woman more. She growls and moans as Weiss keeps on teasing her. “Y-yes… mistress…” 

Blake gazes amazed at Yang submitting while Ruby feels her jaw drop to the floor. Yang looks embarrassed but moans in bliss as Weiss rewards her with one finger penetrating her wet and tight snatch. 

The ice-princess steadily pumps the finger in and out of Yang to keep her busy moaning as Weiss’s attention turns to the two girls before her. “So what do you say? wanna help this poor girl out she’s so needy.~” 

Blake nods eagerly as she looks up and down Yang’s curves while Ruby looks a little unsure at Weiss. The heiress stops toying with Yang and walks over to Ruby, she gets behind the little red reaper and caresses her sides while they both look at Yang desperately begging for more. “You have to help your sister Ruby don’t you see she’s in need…~?”

Ruby stomps her foot on the floor and looks determined “She does! But that’s only because off what you did to her! And... I can’t help she’s my sister it would be weird.”

Weiss sighs a little but is quick to grin again. “Okay,” She looks at Blake. “What about we give your sister a little show then? Just you, me and Blake. I’m sure she’d love to see that. Won’t you Yang?!~” 

Yang nods quick and obedient desperate for more. Ruby bites on one of her nails and looks at Yang squirming in the glyphs before she gently nods. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt…” “I’m sure you’ll love it.~” Weiss whispers in Ruby’s ears and bites it. Slowly she undresses the little red reaper. 

Blake bites her lip and purrs as she looks between Yang dripping and Weiss seducing Ruby, unsure where to start as a kid in a candy store, she reaches with a hand down her crotch and caresses the forming bulge.

“Oh, Blakey~” Weiss calls as she stands behind a fully naked Ruby on display, her soft lips glittering a little from the erotic scene playing around her. Weiss makes Ruby moan like her sister as two of her fingers spread the wet lips open showing off the warm and damp cave.

Blake rushes over from Yang and drops to her knees right before Ruby. Her ears perk up as she grabs Ruby’s thighs and dives into the wet crotch, frantically eating the little reaper out. Ruby yelps and looks down at the hungry cat, her legs tremble from the rough Faunus tongue swirling deep inside her snatch. Weiss grins and holds Ruby in place massaging her soft breasts while smirking at Yang. The brawler pleads and moans as she witnesses her sister being eaten out while she squirms in her restrains. 

Weiss reaches for Ruby’s throat and grabs her chin, forcing her to look in the lustfull and desperate lilac eyes of her big sister. The little Reaper moans and gasps for air as the purring faunus keeps on eating with immense appetite. The heiress smirks as she bites Ruby’s ears, staring at Yang getting more desperate by the second, squirming in the black glyphs. She pushes her foot in between Ruby’s legs and gently rubs Blake bulge with her foot. “Enough teasing let’s start the real show!”

Blake stops and yelps as she feels the foot pushing her bulge around. Weiss quickly turns with Ruby, showing their profile to Yang while Blake gets up and sandwiches Ruby from the front. The two sisters moan as one is groped and caressed, and the other is forced to watch. Weiss throws a last smirk at Yang before she reaches around Ruby and starts loosening Blakes pants pulling out the hard cock, stroking it against Ruby’s belly.

The faunus purrs and kisses Ruby’s neck hungry as Weiss teases her cock. Yang feels her lower lips drip as she witnesses her little sister being fully seduced. Yang yelps and looks with wide eyes at Ruby as Blake can no longer resist. The faunus growls and gropes the soft asscheeks, she lifts Ruby off the ground and makes the fun-sized girl sit on her hips.

Ruby cries out as she feels how Blake’s veiny cock slides all the way inside her tight snatch, fitting in just right. Weiss looks surprised but happy as she sees how Blake makes Ruby bounce on her hips. The heiress spanks the bouncing asscheeks a few times as her prosthetic slowly inflates, forming a bright white and gently throbbing cock. She holds Ruby for a second and aims the white rod at The little reaper’s back entrance before Blake makes her bounce again. 

Ruby claws her nails in Blake’s back and cries out in a mix off pain and pleasure as the two massive cocks slide in her holes. Blake and Weiss moan in delight as their cocks get a divine massage by the spread-out insides.

The little reaper bounces up and down in between her two teammates and feels how their cocks spread her open little by little. The pain quickly gets replaced by pleasure as Ruby’s cries turn into moans getting everyone in the room even more heated.

The two girls look at each other over Ruby’s shoulder and see the pleasure on each other’s faces as they both get pushed towards an orgasm. They bounce Ruby up and down the two massive rods while thrusting violently. “Aaah! it’s too much!!!” Ruby cries out, but nobody hears the call. Weiss and Blake feel their cocks throb in the tight holes and get a little rougher on the little reaper, fucking her wild while Yang stares and drools at the treatment she so desperately desires.

It doesn’t take long for the two girls to reach climax, both moan loud as their cocks explode. Blake bites down in Ruby’s neck marking her prey with a big hickey like always, she purrs and grunts as her cock throbs, shooting thick loads off seed into the tight snatch filling up the fertile womb while Weiss pumps Ruby’s ass full with some artificial cum. The shaking and groaning girl hangs in between them, exhausted yet satisfied. Fully filled with the seed of her teammates, Ruby wraps her arms around Blake’s neck who carries her to her bed after Weiss pulled out and made her way back to Yang. The faunus gently lays Ruby in her bed and stares at her dripping holes for a few seconds before she joins Weiss at the older sister.

Yang squirms and moans still in heat as she watches her little sister rest on the bed. She looks at Weiss and Blake with a begging and hopeful look as their cocks still point up. Drool leaks a little from her lips as the girl broken by lust cannot take her eyes off the hard and action-ready rods of her teammates.

Blake rushes towards the dripping dragon and purs noticeably louder as she caresses the soft curves of the blonde. She comes closer to the brawler but feels her cock being blocked by Weiss’s hand covering Yang’s wet snatch. “Oh no, this one is mine…” 

The faunus drops her ears and looks at Weiss with a little pout, trying to convince the heiress to share her horny and desperate toy. “mmh maybe you can make sure she won’t wake Ruby.” Weiss reaches for her prosthetic and uses it like her rapier, moving the black glyphs with it, forcing Yang to bend over. 

Now face to face with Blake’s cock Yang takes a deep breath, filling her nose with the strong musk of the cock covered in cum and her sisters love juices. She blushes and moans as only the smell is enough to make her bottom lips drip a little more. “Oh please mistress!”

Weiss grins pleased as she hears the soft begging of Yang and gets behind the nice and round butt of the bend over girl, she spanks the soft asscheeks a few times and watches them jiggle before she starts caressing the wet dripping lips.

Yang yelps and moans from the harsh teasing looking with begging eyes at Blake who keeps her cock just out of reach waiting for the heiress’s command. The ice-princess toys with Yang’s clit while her other hand scratches the squirming girl’s spine. During her teasing Weiss looks up at Blake and gives a little nod.

Blake looks excited at the moaning, drooling and cock hungry Yang and takes a few steps closer. As soon as she is close enough, she feels how Yang licks and kisses the hard shaft. Blake moans and caresses the blonde hairs with two hands while her cock is worshipped.

Yang moans and gasps as she feels how Weiss forces the prosthetic into her. The high-tech piece of technology buzzes and throbs, sending waves of pleasure and bliss right through the brawler. The heiress shoves herself all the way inside before she pulls back out, only to thrust in faster. Her hips repeat this process, gently speeding up until she is fucking the blonde girl on a steady pace.

Weiss holds the brought hips and fucks the brawler wild, spanking the round asscheeks from time to time. Yang yelps loud when the flat pale hand makes a red imprint on her. The faunus takes use of this moment and snatches Yang with both hands, one holding the blonde strands of hair tight while the other cups under Yang’s throat. Then with one quick thrust, Blake fills Yang’s mouth and throat with her cock. She purrs and moans as she keeps her cock stuffed in Yang for a few seconds making her choke and gag before pulling back. “Oh, Yang you’re mouth is amazing!~”

Ruby watches with wide eyes as she witnesses her big sister being spit-roasted by Blake and Weiss. The girls have matched their thrusts, filling the brawler up at the same time as she drips and drools on the dorm floor. After a few minutes of panting and gagging, Blake and Weiss start moaning and grunting, they individually change the speed and force of their thrusts. They then look into each other’s eyes and give one final thrust, shoving themselves all the way into the brawler. Their cocks explode and throb hard, pumping Yang’s throat and womb full with hot and sticky cum.

Yang too starts to shake and yelp, muffled by the cock stuffing her mouth, filling it with cum. Blake and Weiss lean forward and share a passionate kiss while they feel the last shots of their cum fill Yang, who is still is shaking uncontrollably in between them. 

Blake and Weiss pump slowly making sure they are completely dry as they look at each other. “Oh, Blake I didn’t know you could be so stern. I think I know someone who would love to meet you.~” 

Blake looks at Weiss a bit confused but is too tired to ask for more.

Exhausted by the harsh training, Blake and Weiss pull out of Yang and let her go off the black glyphs. They catch the coughing and leaking girl before bringing her to the same bed as Ruby. Yang and Ruby lay on their sides in the bed facing each other while Weiss and Blake form a big spoon behind them. 

The entire team dozes off with Weiss whispering softly. “I’m not boring*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, leave a comment if you did. I'd love to hear it.  
> As always feel free to share ideas or thoughts.  
> Have a great day and see you later!


	6. mutual benefit (VelvetxBlake)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake finds out she is definitely not the only faunus on Beacon and together they take help each other with their needs.

Peace returns to the RWBY dorm after the heavy team-building night. The four girls felt satisfied and thus normal dorm life could resume. Weiss focuses on her studies, nothing can keep her out of her books. Just like Blake, she is mostly focused on her books, devouring one after the other like a merciless reading machine. Yang works every day on Bumblebee, making sure her bike is in tip-top shape, improving it sometimes. And Ruby, she has set up a little business, working on everyone's weapons in exchange for cookies.

Every once in a while one of the girls would feel a little hot, but then the other three are quick to help their team member in need. Fulfilling her pleasures in all possible ways, while being a little more careful since Ruby, Weiss and Yang all had to take the morning-after pill because of their potent faunus friend.

It had been a long and tiring week, all four members of team RWBY made their way to the dorm after dinner and crashed into their beds. Blake lays in her bed not feeling as tired as her co-students who already are in deep sleep after only a few minutes. She sits up in her bed and reads a few more pages. It isn’t the time of the month when Blake would get hot & bothered but the excellent picturing off a steamy scene in her book is more than enough for her to break a little sweat.

She looks over to her three friends hoping one could help but they are all in a deep, deep sleep. Blake sighs and gets up in an attempt to gain more control over herself the Faunus decides she won’t just use her friends to get off. Instead, she reaches for her crotch but stops right before touching it, she realises it would only make it worse to the point where she would mount and wake somebody again. She pulls her hand back and gets upright. 

She grabs her book and moves to the door, opens it and quietly sneaks outside the dorm into the hallways. Beacon looks deserted as Blake makes her way to the gardens. Most students were already sleeping or went home for the weekend.

A shiver runs over her body as she pushes open a double door and feels the chilly Vale evening. A soft breeze blows through the garden making the leaves of the trees and bushes rustle.

Blake takes a few deep breaths and looks content as the soft breeze is successful in cooling her back down. When she finds a bench Blake sits down and starts reading again this time without the hassle of her urges. Cooling right back off whenever she gets a little hot. 

She looks up after a few chapters and sees the moon instead of the setting sun. Blake looks at her scroll and gasps as she notices what time it is. She puts her page finder where she left off and gets up. 

She runs a little with her book in one hand, looking out for Glynda or other teachers since it’s way past the academy's bedtime.

As she is about to leave the garden a soft breeze, carrying a peculiar smell hits Blake’s face. She stops and turns into it, taking a deep breath to fill her nostrils. The smell is soft and unfamiliar, it even takes Blake with her enhanced faunus senses a few breaths to have a guess at what it could be. 

Spiked by curiosity the faunus starts sniffing and follows the trail back into the garden and into the bushes. The scent becomes more prominent as Blake closes in on its source. After a few more seconds Blake remembers the smell. 

She had only smelled it once before in her life and that was in Menagerie. Somewhere in the Beacon gardens, there was a female faunus in heat. Blake sniffs more and gently bites her bottom lip as she is drawn to the smell of the faunus in heat.

Her ears perk up as she can hear two voices come from the bushes, one whimpering while the other chuckles a little. Once she gets close Blake pushes aside some branches and sees the two individuals.

Velvet is on her knees, her faunus ears down as she looks up with tears in her eyes. “Give them back Cardin! Please…!” She tries to reach up but Cardin holds a pack off pills up in one hand.

“What did I told you, first you give me a nice blowjob then you get your freak pills back.” Cardin holds the pack off "needs-suppressing" pills high in the air and pulls out his cock right before Velvet’s face who looks up shocked at him.

The smell of Velvet along with a faunus sister in need push Blake in a rage. She sneaks out off the bushes and slowly sneaks closer to the bully.

Cardin does not notice the threat coming closer behind him and chuckles more as he starts pushing his cock in Velvet’s face. “Come on little bunny, eat your carrot!” He grins and jams his cock in her gasping mouth but squeals as Velvet bites in the cock.

He raises his hand and swings it towards Velvet’s head but feels how it is grabbed and forced behind his back by Blake who jumps on his back. The cat faunus growls and quickly forces him on the ground, pushing his face in the mud after Velvet let go and crawled back.

Blake growls and pushes her nails into the bullies neck and head. “If I ever see you do that again your dead! You hear me?!” Blake growls and isn’t herself as Carding nods his head as best as he can, scared of the wild cat already pushing her nails down his bruised neck.

He jumps up as Blake lets go and runs through the bushes stumbling once over his pants as he tries to get away fast. Blake calms down a little seeing the big bully run off with his tail between his legs. She spots the pack of pills he left on the ground and picks it up.

Velvet looks at Blake and crawls a little back as she tries to get closer scared off what she just saw. Blake looks surprised and notices how she looks just like Cardin did. She shakes her head and reaches the pills out towards Velvet.

“Did he hurt you?” Blake asks as Velvet finally lets her get closer. She gets on her knees next to the rabbit faunus and checks her for any bruises.

“H..He didn’t, he left a bad taste though.” Velvet looks at Blake’s blushing cheeks as her odour of lust still fills the gardens. “Are you okay?” She asks concerned. 

Blake nods and slowly gets up, reaching her hand down to Velvet to help her up. “Come on I’ll bring you to your room so he doesn’t try anything.” 

Velvet looks at the hand reaching out to her and blushes even more as she looks at her saviour towering above her. “I wanna forget his taste…” 

Blake looks a bit puzzled as Velvet does not grab her hand. Blake still fights the smell coming from rabbit faunus. “Yeah, I’ll get you to your room so you can brush your teeth?”

Velvet looks up at Blake, a bit curious if everything she heard about the special faunus was true. She shakes her head no and throws the pack of pills to the side. The cat faunus frowns and shakes her head in disbelief as Velvet just throws the pills away she just fought for. 

“Velvet what are you doi?? oh!” Blake cuts herself off mid-sentence as she gasps for air. She looks down into the brown eyes looking up at her and feels a warm hand press against her crotch.

All the fighting Blake had done against Velvet’s overwhelming odour, was in vain in just a few seconds. The tender fingers curl and grope a little as the bulge underneath them grows. 

Velvet looks with wide eyes at the bulging crotch and gently massages it as it seems to excite Blake, forcing gentle moans out of her blushing cheeks.

The cat faunus looks up in front of her and gasps still trying to fight against the faunus needs slowly building up by the engaging smell and careful teases. “Y. You don’t have to do this” Blake looks back down at Velvet’s brown eyes but they are filled with lust and ardour.

Velvet doesn't need to say a word to bring over her message and looks back at the crotch in front of her. She lets go of the bulge and pushes her fingers in between Blake’s skin and clothes. Stretching the elastic band a little bit out before she pulls the whole package down.

Her brown eyes look in awe as slowly the hard and veiny shaft is revealed. The hard member jumps up and almost hits her in the face as it’s free of Blake’s panties. 

The bunny wraps her fingers around the base of the hard member. A bit clumsy, but is quickly drawn in by the strong odour. She pushes her nose under the slightly curved up cock and takes a big sniff. The natural aphrodisiac fills her nostrils and slowly takes over her brain as she feels her crotch getting damp under her skirt.

Blake groans and looks down with a wild blush as a drip of glistering pre forms on the tip of her cock. Velvet opens her eyes again and starts planting kisses along the bottom of the twitching cock. Blake gasps and moans as she feels the delicate lips work up her length and force out another drip of pre-cum.

Velvet uses the tip of her tongue to lick off the build-up pre, she blushes and feels her body heat up by the godly taste. The little bunny cannot wait any longer and pushes her lips around the flaring head of Blake’s carrot. The cat moans in bliss and relief as she finally feels the warm and wet inside of Velvet’s mouth. She lets her hand rest in between the bunny ears, tenderly caressing Velvet’s head.

She closes her eyes and takes a few deep breaths, but every time she does she can only smell Velvet’s lower lips begging for her attention. She grabs a handful of Velvet’s hair on the back off her head and starts bucking uncontrolled. Ever so gently forcing her shaft deeper into the bunny.

The cat faunus gasps every time another centimetre disappears into the soft and warm mouth. Velvet’s tongue and lips forcing out some gasps from Bake as they work her shaft, eager for more of those sweet fluids.

Blake groans as her cock still grows an extra few centimetres in the wet mouth. Velvet rubs her hands up and down Blake’s thighs as she gently bobs her head on the upper half of Blake's shaft. She keeps the head in her mouth savouring it’s sweetness with every pump she makes on the meaty carrot.

She feels how Blake’s body shivers and trembles as Blake’s hand becomes a little more forceful. Her fingers get tangled in Velvet’s hair holding Velvet’s head in place as she bucks her hips. With one fell swoop, Blake buries her entire rod down the bunny’s mouth.

Velvet groans and opens her eyes wide as her nose touches Blake’s pelvis. She tries to push against the wide thighs but is held firmly in place by two hands. Blake groans and purrs as she feels the tight throat squeeze around her cock. She holds Velvet in place and slowly bucks her hips sliding in and out of the tight throat. She moans as she feels gentle gag reflexes massage her cock as the virgin throat tries to push her out.

Blake pulls one of her hands back up and covers her mouth with it to muffle her moans getting louder and louder. As her grip loosens, Velvet manages to push herself back a little and pulls the cock out of her throat. She heard a growl as Blake to is consumed by lust. 

A little scared the bunny starts working the throbbing head of Blake’s cock with her tongue. Her tongue swirls and curls around it turning Blake’s growls back into groans and moans. 

Eager for more Velvet works the throbbing cock and lets a hand wander down in between her own legs. She slides right under her skirt and panties and caresses her moist lips. The feeling of her own digits send shocks of pleasure through the faunus in heat. Her moans resonating through Blake’s cock.

She opens her eyes wide and bends a little forward over Velvet. Her fingers dig in the brown hair and hold it tightly as hard throbs shoot her cream right into Velvet’s mouth.

The little bunny savours every drop and yelps as the warm cream floods her mouth. The aroma takes over her mind and without realizing Velvet penetrates herself with two of her fingers.

Blake gasps and moans as her orgasm thrills, she grits her teeth and looks down at Velvet still working hard on the now very sensitive rod. Blake grips her hair and pulls Velvet loose. The bunny looks up at Blake’s red blushing head, a little confused as her cock is still throbbing and red hot. “Was it not g-good?” 

Blake grasps Velvet and pulls her onto her feet, purring softly as she covers her jawline with kisses and bites. “You are very good Velvet. I just wanna move to the next level.” Velvet looks a little surprised as she feels Blake’s hands roam. One caresses her own which is buried in her own panties while the other pulls open the buttons of her shirt.

Velvet takes a few deep breaths as her shirt is peeled open and her lower lips almost soak her panties. She pushes Blake away from her and looks her in the eyes. The cat faunus looks surprised for a second but smirks as the bunny starts taking off her shirt by herself. revealing her perky breasts and nipples that look like they are begging for some attention of the cat.

Distracted by Velvet’s striptease, Blake fails to notice Velvet throwing her shirt at her. She waves her arms in the air as her face is wrapped in the cloth and hears the bunny running off while shouting something back at her. “Catch me if you can! hihi!!~”

Blake smirks and pulls the shirt off her face but Velvet is nowhere to be seen. Her pupils dilate in the dark garden as she tries to peer for the horny bunny. She pushes the shirt in her face and takes a deep breath. Her nostrils fill with the smell of Velvet and the hunt begins. 

Blake's shirt drops to the floor as it's too hot and sniffs around. It doesn’t take long before her enhanced faunus senses pick up the trail. Without making a sound, Blake stalks the scent grinning as she finds a pair of shoes, then some socks and last Velvet’s skirt. Her ears dance around, listening for the slightest sound Velvet might make.

After a few moments of stalking the horny faunus, Blake finally picks something up. She hears soft moaning along with the soft rustling of the trees in the wind. She tracks the moans back to Velvet and finally spots her prey.

The cat bites her lower lip as she gazes at the naked backside of her prey. Her plump asscheeks pressed down onto her calves as she peeks through the bushes unaware off the lustful predator behind her.

Blake takes off the last of her clothes leaving her completely naked. She creeps closer to the unaware bunny and notices how her legs are a little spread and one-off her arms is gently shaking.

She stops and bites her lip as stalking her prey proves more exciting then she would imagine, giving her an extra kick in the crotch. Dripping with pre-cum the cat cannot hold it much longer and leaps the last meters.

Velvet gasps as she feels how Blake jumps onto her, the heavy faunus pushes her forward and forces her onto her hands and knees. She feels Blake’s teeth pressure onto the skin of her neck as the hard member pokes in between her buttcheeks.

Within the blink of an eye Blake mounted her prey, she wraps her arms around Velvet holding her extra tight as she gropes her soft rack. Her warm lips crawl up Velvet’s neck and she bites into her soft earlobe, purring, whispering. “I got you.~” 

Velvet squirms and moans, caught under the warm faunus she feels the cock poke against her already dripping lips. Blake gently rocks both of them back and forth pushing against Velvet’s lower lips again and again. She grins as the bunny whining desperately for her. “Please no more teasing Blake…”

“That’s a good bunny hihi.~” Blake whispers and covers Velvet’s neck in kisses and soft bites, purring loudly as she slowly presses herself into Velvet. The tip of the cock pops inside slowly. Both gasp and moan as they finally find the connection. They gently sway back and forth, teasing one another until Blake bites down into Velvets neck. Unable to resist any longer the faunus pushes Velvet’s shoulders down and starts thrusting her hips back and forth. 

Their moans along with the fast rhythmic sound of flesh slapping together rings through the garden. “oh yes Blake!” Velvet shivers and shakes along with Blake as who's cock penetrates her warm, wet and tight inner folds again and again.

Velvet groans and moans loud as Blake pumps and pounds her, every thrust is stronger and faster than the last. Her mind filled with pleasure, bliss shooting through her nerves. her eyes roll back she yelps loud and collapse, her arms and legs give under the rough treatment and the bunny lays down flat on the grass. 

Blake giggles a little and caresses the pale and delicate back as Velvet lays down gasping. She crawls over the exhausted bunny giving her some gentle kisses up her spine before biting her neck again. “Oh hihi you come quickly.~”

The rabbit faunus moans as she feels Blake’s hot rod still buried deep inside her, the grass tickling her belly while Blake bites and kisses her neck. “M-More. Please.~” Blake does not waste a second. She pushes herself a little up and starts all over again. her hips bounce up and down on Velvet’s asscheeks. She purrs and moans as the wet inner folds feel even tighter than before. Biting her own lip as she speeds up, even more. She rocks Velvet back and forth over the grass making it tickle her while Blake gets closer and closer to her own climax.

The cat faunus seems to lose every last bit of control and dives down onto Velvet, she pins her down fucks her prey like there is no tomorrow. Velvet shakes and moans as their faunus needs push her over the edge yet again. Blake feels the inner folds milk her cock as Velvet utterly tenses up. She groans and manages a few more thrusts but loses against the tight bunny. She slams in one last time, yelping and moaning as with heavy throbs and pulses her cock starts filling the warm womb with her seed.

She gives a few last thrusts milking every last bit of herself into Velvet before she let’s go of the neck. Blake gently pulls out of the drained faunus and kisses the hickey she left on her. “Mmh. Are you satisfied?~” 

Velvet breathes deep and fast as she catches up and calms back down from the intense workout. She hums and nods a little still enjoying the feeling of Blake’s warmth filling her up as the cold night slowly creeps back in.

Blake fetches her own and Velvet’s clothes again before rushing back to the already shivering rabbit faunus laying on the grass. She quickly drops next to Velvet and covers her and herself up again. 

Velvet feels Blake’s arms then slide underneath her and is lifted. She reaches around Blake’s neck and rests her head on her chest listening to the soft purr and heartbeat resonating throughout Blake’s chest.

The cat faunus arrives at the dorm of CFVY with Velvet already sleeping. She knocks on the door and a worried Coco opens up looking a little relieved at the sight of her teammate being safe and sound. “Is everything alright is she okay?” She walks up to Blake holding Velvet up checking her for any bruises or anything. 

“She’s fine just a little tired we played some… hide and seek.” Blake smiles as Coco looks a little confused but Yatsuhashi is quick to take Velvet from Blake and carries her to her bed. “So ehm it’s late I’m gonna head back to my dorm. cya, tomorrow.” 

“Thank you for bringing her back!” Coco nods and waves Blake goodbye before going back inside still looking a little confused.

Blake waves the last time before she disappears behind a corner rushing back to her dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> I hope you enjoyed yourself! If you did feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you think.  
> If you have any ideas, questions or requests leave them down in the comments and I'll take a look at them!  
> Till next time!!!


	7. A peculiar match (futa!BlakexGlynda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake finds a familiar face on an unfamiliar site

Yang bashed into the dorm. Blake, who was reading jumped up, startled by the loud bang on the door. “Yang?! Why would you do that?!” She snarled and hid her book of ninjas of love, looking over her shoulder. “Why are you back early anyway? Shouldn’t you still be out, shopping with Weiss and Ruby?”

 

The blonde brawler pulled the corner of her mouth up looking with a lewd smirk at her teammate shifting books in their case. “Come on, I know those books you’ve got an entire stash back there.”

 

Blake’s cheeks blushed bright red as she looked frustrated at Yang. “You know I’m going through a heat cycle! I’m doing my best not to get you or the others involved but you gotta give me some privacy.”

 

Blake pushed Yang towards the door. “Why are you here anyway?”

 

Yang pulled loose and looked at Blake. “That’s exactly why I’m here. I found something that might help you during these heat cycles.” Blake looked confused. There was but one thing that could fully suppress the heat. Yang couldn’t possibly have found something else.

 

Yang reached down her pocket and pulled out a scroll. Blake’s facial expression became a little annoyed as she crossed her arms in front of her. “Is this some kind of bad joke Yang cause I’m really not in the mood right now.” She snarled at her blonde teammate.

 

She shook her head and snickered as she felt her faunus friend heat up already, without her smutty book. “Now don’t be mad but I borrowed your scroll for this.”

 

Blake gasped a little and tapped her hands all over her body. She noticed it wasn’t in any of her pockets and tried to snatch the scroll from Yang’s hand. “Give it back! Why would you do that?!”

 

Yang pulled back and held back the faunus with her free hand. “Calm down, calm down I just installed a harmless app for you. It’s not that I read your messages… Not all of them at least.” She chuckled and gave the scroll back. “Here you go but promise you won’t just turn the app down right away. I’m tired of you masturbating all over the place.”

 

Blake grabbed her scroll and stuffed it down her pocket as Yang turned back towards the door. She walked out and stuck her head through with a lewd smirk. “Have fun, and oh. Go see Pyrrha sometime, she’s asking you for  _ you know what _ even you should have gotten those hints.”

 

Blake gritted her teeth and growled, she leapt at the door but it shut right before her eyes. Yang vanished into the hallways with a giggle. She sighed and fell back down onto the soft bed. She grabbed her book again and read a few extra chapters, biting her lip soft at some of the more erotic chapters.

 

She closed the book with a loud snap as she finished it got out of bed and hid it with her other smutty stories. While looking for another one to read. None of the books could really pique her interest at the moment. Not even the new stories seemed all that intriguing. A weird feeling boiled in her belly. A curious feeling. Although she didn’t like anything Yang had done. Blake couldn’t think of anything else other than the app.

 

She flopped back into her bed and shuffled a little on her back until her head rested comfortably on a pillow. She reached with her hand down her pocket and pulled her scroll out. Then she pressed the little button on the side and the screen lit up. 

 

When she pressed in her apparently not so hidden code Blake saw the home screen of her scroll, nothing really changed but she was greeted by an alien app icon in the bottom left corner.

 

She rolled her eyes at the icon, it was a white fang logo but had a dozen or so hearts dotted around it. It looked like yet another one of Yang’s unfruitful attempts on making Blake an account on some cheesy dating site filled with hopeless teens. 

 

She doubted a few moments but finally pushed her finger on the little icon just out of curiosity. The screen turned black for a second, then the logo appeared again this time the heart in the background beating as a loading bar filled up.

 

The moment the loading bar filled up fully Blake’s scroll started buzzing and beeping. the top bar filled up with notifications in the shapes of little hearts and a profile loaded in.

 

She scrolled through the profile Yang had made for her and frowned at the name and description. “Horny kitty: A special horny little kitty looking for some steamy action.” Typical Yang. 

 

It was everything she feared yet her finger hovered over the matches button, it’s counter had maxed out at 99 and the stream of notifications had slowly come to an end. Everything in Blake’s body was telling her to just delete the stupid app but for some weird reason, she tapped the button and started scrolling through the dozens of matched profiles with hers.

 

It was quite the boring scroll, many of the profiles were dull or just some lonely teens. She sometimes bit her lip at the sight of some slim waist or ripped packs but the fact that these people had willingly added themselves to this app was a huge turn-off.

 

But then an account without any picture came by, Blake scrolled back and stared at the profile for a few moments. Naughty witch. It didn’t have any profile picture just like Blake’s, luckily Yang didn't dare to do such a thing.

 

Looking deeper into the profile Blake blushed a deep red, the steamy description was accompanied by some teasing photos of the woman’s voluptuous body dressed in kinky latex or leather.

 

“Hey, there sexy. think you can handle a witch? In case you were wondering yes we do have spells an potions for those kinda activities too but be careful that you don't get enchanted by me. ;)”

 

Blake wasn’t into such things the latex and leather left her cold normally, but this time. The growing strain in her crotch, while she scrolled through the profile proved her wrong.

 

Her thumb swept up the screen, images flashed on it as if there was no end until she finally reached the bottom. She saw her own reflection in the mostly black screen. Surprised by how much she was blushing while a drop of drool crept down from the corner of her mouth.

 

She shook her head to get out of the trance and quickly wiped the drool off her face. When Blake took a closer look at her scroll she noticed two circles had appeared on the bottom of the profile pic. She knew what the red and green circle did and had a subscription on the red one.

 

Her thumb moved over the red ball and stopped, it was almost a habit of swiping across the screen with the red ball and dismissing the profile but she couldn’t do it this time. Something held her back.

 

A warm wave surged through her veins, droplets of sweat forming on Blake’s forehead. Every fibre in her body knew it was a bad idea but her thumb moved to the other side of the screen nonetheless.

 

Her finger hovered over the green button, she let out a deep sigh and mumbled something to herself. “What harm does it do? I’ll just ask for some more pictures that’s all.”

 

She stared at the screen for minutes her thumb inching closer and backing off as uncertainty fought a fierce battle in her head. Her thumb went back to the red button, her ears dropped down. This wasn’t a good idea. She could never thrust who was on the other side of the screen.

 

“Oh, dust!!” Blake rushed her thumb onto the screen and swiped the green button. The screen turned into a chat after some fireworks had announced her new match. Her wild decision quickly turning sour in her mouth as regret already started to settle in. 

 

She covered her eyes with her free hand and let out a disappointed sigh. Blake rolled to the side of her bed and placed her scroll on her nightstand. She looked down at her straining crotch. That thing between her legs had a life of its own.

 

With a new book in hand she settled back into her bed, her scroll lay atop her drawer and stayed dark. The profile she matched was probably already dead, abandoned by its creator. Blake’s profile was sure to await the same fate.

 

The latest ninja’s of love was amazing it was, even more, smuttier and fluffier than its predecessor just like Blake wanted, with the best  _ katana’s _ she had ever seen.

 

Blake licked her finger and turned the page of the book with a slight urge. The scene was heating up. She licked her lips and read every word, a desire for every detail kept her eyes locked to the paper when a soft “ping” echoed through the room.

 

Her ears twitched and turned, normally Blake would be locked to her book but this time the sound distracted her. Blake turned to her scroll and saw the screen had lit up. She placed the book aside and reached for the little piece of electronics.

 

She stared in disbelief at the screen of her own scroll as she read the few lines of text that were displayed. “Naughty witch: Oh! My naughty tiger! I knew you’d like me back! I’ve gone ahead and booked a hotel room tonight. Why don’t you come by and I’ll show you how I punish naughty white fang.”

 

That exact moment the rest of team RWBY came back in, Yang entered and was quickly followed by Weiss and Ruby. Blake nodded as both Ruby and Weiss wave before they disappear in the bathroom both taking a shower after their training. Yang stayed in the main dorm room and walked over to Blake with a wide smirk over her face. “And? Did you try the app as you promised.”

 

Blake shrugged and handed Yang her scroll. “What do you think?” The blonde looked confused but took the scroll in hand and read the message, A wide smile appeared on her face before she burst out in laughter. “Really?! off all?? naughty witch? Okay, your choice.”

 

Blake blushed and reached for her scroll in Yang’s hands. “Keep it down I don’t want the others to know, now give it back.” But before She could get her scroll back Yang turned away and started typing. “Give it back!” A slight panic overruled Blake as Yang kept her at by while typing for a few seconds until she stopped and gave it back. “Here you go.”

 

She took her scroll and saw a second message in the chat. “I’ll be there, be sure to prepare cause I’ll show you some magic with my wand.” Blake looked up to Yang again with a worried and angry look. “What have you done?!”

 

“I just got you a date!” The blonde crosses her arms in front of her and smirked while Blake looks hastily for a delete button but a little message “seen” poped in the chat. Next thing she knew the cat faunus was staring at the address of a hotel and room number.

 

Blake’s heart rushed a little as she looked back up to Yang, angry. “I don’t even know her!! What if she is actually some old creep?!” 

 

“Euhm…” The argument of the worried faunus wasn’t even that unreasonable and Yang’s smirk faded away. The dorm went silent until She snapped her finger. “I got it. I’ll come with you to the hotel lobby. That way I can come and rescue you if you need it.”

Blake's face looked a little worried at the smirk appearing yet again on Yang’s face. “I don’t know Yang.”

 

Yang grabbed Blake’s hand and pulled her out of the dorm snatching their jackets with them on the way out. “I don’t hear a no. Let’s go!”

 

Blake stood in the hallway of the hotel. She stared at the door which had the room number of where she was to meet her partner. Her scrolled beeped as Yang sent her a message with a thumbs up.

 

She took in a final breath and took a step closer, making a fist of her hand to knock on the door but when she did the door just fell open. She looked into the dark room and placed her white fang mask on her face before entering as they had discussed in the chat.

 

After a few steps into the dark room, the door behind Blake slammed shut. Blake turned around quickly but got tricked as a pair of hands groped her from behind. One hand reached for her mouth, covering it while the other reached for her now growing package, squeezing it gently. 

 

A soft, seducing and weirdly familiar voice whispered in her ear. “Ooh, you naughty white fang faunus I’ll teach you a lesson or two.” Her moans were muffled as the strong figure presses her down on the hotel room bed. She hit the sheets with her back and immediately felt ropes slither around her wrists and ankles, spreading her wide over the bed.

 

Blake’s wriggling didn’t help as the woman's telekinetic restraints were too strong, keeping her flat on her back. “Hey what’s this about?!” her voice cracked gently under the mixed feelings cooking up in her head.

 

“Oh, this is? This is payback for all those naughty things you did.” Blake’s body shivered in delight as she felt the seductive whispers run through her neck. The softly kneading hand massaging her ever-growing bulge.

 

She tried her very best keeping strong under the rough groping of her bulge but the woman spread over her gave her a hard time doing so. The purring cougar kissed and bit in Blake’s neck like a hungry beast in heat. “I hope you remember our little safeword.”

 

The woman’s free hand swerved over Blake’s jacket, zipping it open before she grabbed the collar of her shirt. With a quick pull, she ripped the fabric right of Blake’s torso, earning herself a soft growl from the horny faunus as she bit down firm into her neck. “I’ll get you a new one.”

 

Her bra was next, with another tug the black laced thing flew through the dark hotel room. Blake purred as the soft hands groped her hard groin and perky breasts. She let the woman lick and kiss her entire neck. The pair of lips swerved a little down until they met one of her sensitive nipples, nibbling on one of them. She let out a soft yelp and bucked her bulge up against the teasing woman.

 

A soft giggle sounded through the room as the lady slowly pulled back and straddled Blake’s hips, spreading her knees on either side of Blake’s waist. “Let’s have a look at our tiger.” The hotel room lights slowly faded on. Blake looked down and the moment her eyes adjusted at the dim lights she gasped.

 

The surprised faunus saw her school professor dressed in black latex riding her straining crotch. Glynda was wearing nothing but a corset, some long gloves and thigh-high boots, all shiny black latex. Her voluptuous breast gently jumping up and down as she rubbed her wet labia all over Blake’s rod, still caught in her pants. A panic was overtaken by growing lust as the blonde teacher didn’t seem to recognise her feline student. Instead, her hands wandered down her own body before they finally began undoing Blake’s pants. She must have been able to feel the hard throbbing of her thick shaft.

 

Glynda’s soft fingers danced over Blake shaft. The mature woman did her best at keeping a stoic face up but the excitement boiling up in her as she slowly peeled open her present was too much, biting her own lip to muffle any sound.

 

Blake moaned and moaned as the blonde teasingly pulled down on the tight fabric, finally freeing the hard shaft. The gently curved rod sprung up and, smacked against Glynda’s lower belly.

 

“Ooh dust, you’re huge.” Blake purred at the praise and bit her lip as her teacher pushed her cock back down on her own body and began smearing her wet pussy all over it. Within seconds the pulsing shaft and flaring head on top were covered in a shining coat off the professor’s lust. 

 

She pushed herself up and aimed the tip of Blake right in between her lips before she pushed down, squeezing the flaring cockhead into her warm cave. With a gentle “pop” and a shared yelp, they were connected. 

 

Blake purred and the woman moaned as she slowly sat down. The meaty cock sliding into the tight snatch. The gritty shaft grinding against the sensitive inner folds until Blake’s tip kissed the cervix. 

 

With three-quarters of the hard cock inserted the blonde began rocking her hips back and forth, gently fucking herself while rubbing the hard cock inside of her. “Ooh, dust I don’t think I can fully take you.” 

 

Her concerned words were answered by a needy growl. She stopped as smirk popped on her face. “Oh, I’m in charge here sweetie.” She reached for Blake’s nipples and pulled them up. The faunus tried to arch her back but cried out as her perky breasts were pinched up.

 

The professor giggled and let go of the red hot nipples. “Such a vigorous faunus, let me see your face.”

 

Blake’s skin turned pale with panic as she saw a hand slowly moving towards her face, ready to pull off her mask. She pulled on the ropes but they held firm. Blake looked down over her own body and as a last effort to free herself, she bucked her hips up, hard and high.

 

Glynda screamed out in a mix of pleasure and sting as she felt the hard rod being forced into her tight snatch. Bashed through,

 the extra tight cervix which now clamped down around Blake's tip. The ropes slowly loosened as the horny witch had a hard time focusing, her mind stunned with pleasure from her stretched cave. 

 

Her feline student took advantage of the weakened woman and pushed Glynda off but did not run. Instead, she got up pulled the professor to the edge off the bed and made her bend over it. Before the voluptuous woman could recover she felt the massive cock thrust back into her. Blake purred and growled as she groped her teacher's hips. She pulled her cock back out only to thrust it back in. Again and again, her mound slapped against the woman's buttocks. They jiggled and got painted red all over as the horny teacher cried out in a hazy pleasure.

 

Blake took a few moments to keep her steady fucking going, enjoying the tight snatch until her thrusts slowed back down. The tiger gave her prey some breathing room but her hips rolled slow unable to fully stop, addicted to the warm feeling of her teacher's snug snatch. “Oh, that’s a good little witch.” Her hand smacked hard on the jiggly asscheek. Glynda yelped as she felt the sting, followed by a burning red handprint on her buttock.

 

Blake bent over Glynda and grabbed her throat. She pulled up Glynda’s face off the sheets to whisper in her ear. “My dirty little human slut, not so bossy anymore, are we?” She took a lustful bite into her neck and poked the thumb of her free hand inside the teacher’s back entrance. The ripe woman cried in a dirty pleasure. “I’m gonna ravage your ass… miss Goodwitch.”

 

The voluptuous woman began wriggling and squirming under her captor, her voice sounding a little worried and surprised. “Wait?! You know me?! Who are you?!” Blake purred in delight as she felt her rebellious prey resist. She placed her hand on the back of her neck and pressed her face back in the sheets while she spanked the already red buttocks. “I’m a tiger and you’re my dirty, human, slut. Aaahhmm!”

 

They both cried out as with the word slut Blake gave a hard thrust and invaded Glynda’s tight asshole, spreading it wide as she buried herself in it. She pushed her fingers into the plump asscheeks groping them as she began bucking her hips back and forth. Glynda cried out into the sheets. But quickly they turned into moans of pure pleasure as Blake reshaped her extra tight ass to her massive cock.

 

“Ohh. Ohh. That’s a good girl!” Blake kept her steady thrusting going but let go off one off the asscheeks. Her free hand moved around Glynda’s waist and in between her legs. It didn’t take long for her to find the swollen clit right above her drenched snatch. She squeezed her index and middle finger around the little bundle of nerve ends and began squeezing and rubbing. Glynda moaned in delight and bliss as her clit got massaged. 

 

Blake grabbed a fist full of the golden hair and pulled Glynda's head back. Her hips bucked wild and digits toyed around making her teacher scream and shiver as they looked at each other through the wall-mounted mirror. “Look at you, you love it when I ravage you! You dirty human slut!!” She used all her leftover frustration towards humans to fuel her rough fucking.

 

Glynda must have loved the harsh treatment as her eyes rolled well back into her head while she cried out in bliss. Every time she pressed pulled or rubbed the clit she felt Glynda’s ass tightening around her cock. 

 

The faunus gritted her teeth as she tried to resist the milking of her thick shaft. The inner folds off Glynda’s asshole squeezed around her cock like nothing before. She let go of the hair and waved her hand over the woman's buttocks spanking them at the pace of her thrusting. That along with her fingers toying wild with her sensitive clit made the woman moan and shake. As she felt her partner being driven ever so close to the edge, droplets of sweat formed on Blake’s skin. She did her best at holding back and became rougher on her prey every second. “Cum! Cum for me!”

 

Blake finally felt, pleasure taking over Glynda’s body as the woman tensed up from her toes to her head. She moaned out in pure bliss and let her body shake. Blake felt how her cock was squeezed beyond the point where she was able to pull out. With her last energy, she buried herself as deep as she could before she had to give in to her own orgasm. The faunus howled as her throbbing cock began pumping her thick and hot seed into her teacher. But her fingers gave the oversensitive clit not a single second of rest, toying around to make the professor’s orgasm last as long as she could. using her twitches and squirms as a massage for her pulsing rod.

 

Both were panting as they finally came to a stop. Glynda lay fully exhausted over the side of the bed with Blake on top off her. While still in Glynda Blake buried her face in her prey's neck, biting it. She yelped and squirmed but the faunus was latched on too well, nibbling and sucking as she growled. It took a few seconds before she let go and looked proud at the soft neck, now marked with a mating bite. 

 

Finally, she slowly pulled out of Glynda and got up leaving the exhausted teacher on the bed, dripping. She stepped to the drawer, took off her mask and grabbed whatever clothes she could find before she walked towards the door, giving Glynda’s a playful spank on her way out. “That was fun we should that more often. You know where to find me. Oh and I’ll call room service for the mess I made. hehe” 

 

With that last snicker, Blake stepped out of the room and walked down to the lobby where Yang was still waiting. The blonde looked up and looked curious. “How was it?” 

 

Blake Grabbed Yang’s hand and dragged her out with her. “Come on we have to get away from here.”

 

“Wait what’s the matter Blake are they after you?!” The violet eyes looked worried into Blake’s.

“Yang… that date… It was Glynda.” Yang’s eyes opened up wide.

 

“No way?! Did she recognise you? How was it??!! tell me!” Blake covered Yang’s mouth and looked her in the eyes. “I don’t think she did but let’s go before she does. I’ll tell you on the way home.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> I hope you liked it if you did feel free to leave a comment.  
> I also like to hear any ideas or suggestions.  
> Till next time!


	8. survival (BlakexNora)

It had been a few boring weeks on Beacon. Ever since Blake had her encounter with Glynda the faunus tried to keep a low profile, fulfilling her needs in private like she would do before her secrets got revealed. However some days one of the few girls who knew about Blake would come to her for a special treat, a treat Blake was more than happy to provide. And today was such a day…

Teams had been broken up in for the students next assignments, each person was teamed up with someone from another team in order to break up the daily grind. The pairs had to spend a weekend surviving in the forever fall forest. With nothing more than a tent and some essentials, the students were tasked to find a few tokens hidden in the forest while providing their own food and water. Blake and her partner set up camp along a soothing river. She sad in her tent and flipped page after page as two fish she caught earlier cooked over a small campfire. The soft crackling of the fire along with the running water in the river kept her at peace as she drowned in her book.

Suddenly her ears picked up, the soft faunus traits pointed in the direction of heavy footsteps approaching the campsite. Blake slowly placed her book down and crawls to the edge of her tent. A big shadow was cast over the fabric of Blake's tent as the figure walks by the fire. 

She moved closer to the edge of her tent and poked through the entrance of her little home sighing relieved to see it’s her partner for the weekend Nora. The strongly build girl dropped an entire load off wood to burn on the campfire before she got down. “I brought some extra wood for the night, how are the fishes doing? I’m starving”

“You can get one they should be done by now.” Blake said with a little smile on her face as the redhead was already almost drooling while she gazed at the baked fishes. She picked both off the fire and handed one to Blake before they both began eating under the stars and bright moon of Remnant.

The sound of bites and slurps reached far around their campsite as this long-awaited meal was a warm welcome after the first tiring day of the weekend. Blake crawled back inside her tent. “Goodnight Nora I’m gonna go to bed.” 

Nora looked over her shoulder. “Goodnight Blake” Blake disappeared inside her tent and closed the zipper before she fell flat on her back on her little mattress. She could feel every rock and twig under the thin little mattress but that wasn’t her biggest worry. Her biggest problem hid in her panties. hidden under the massive tent on her crotch was Blake’s rockhard member. The last chapter of her new book proved to be more exciting than she had planned. That along with the fact she hasn’t come the last few days made for a straining situation. Her heavy balls and solid cock squeezed in the tight piece of fabric. There was no way around it she had to release her load tonight! 

Gently and carefully Blake zipped open her pants and pulled them down. while biting down on her lip she slowly removed the fabric, dragging it over her most sensitive parts. It was a long and dreadful experience, it felt like ages taking off her panties, covering her mouth to hide any moans until finally. A sigh off relieve slipped through her fingers, the hard member sprung up. Cold forest air grasping around it as it stood 11inches tall over the horny faunus.

She looked with her blushing red face over her own body, staring at the gently throbbing rod. One of her hands gently began touching it but she could not masturbate, not yet. Nora would hear, she had to wait for her partner to fall asleep before doing anything. The faunus waited and waited for the girl outside to fall asleep. Every minute the throbs became worse, her shaft already red from her own teasing. 

The faunus girl gritted her teeth and was ready to give up, she wrapped her fingers around the tip of her cock when finally she heard what she wanted to hear so desperately. Soft snoring from Nora sounded through the walls off her tent.

Blake covered her mouth with her free hand before she began stroking her thick cock. The sound of muffled moans and gooey pre-cum leaking in between her fingers quickly filled the tent. She squirmed and bucked her hips in heat under her own teasing touches. The faunus stroked and stroked but despite her vigours thrusts nothing seemed enough. 

Minutes passed by like seconds as Blake kept pumping her hard shaft without success. Soft whimpers mixed with desperate moans became hearable through the entire camp when suddenly Blake’s faunus ears poked up. She heard a moan that wasn’t hers. She jumped up and slowly crawled to the edge of her tent as her ears picked up yet another moan. Carefully she opened up the zipper of her tent and then when she poked her head out the only thing she could see was Nora snoring next to the campfire. 

Blake looked around trying to spot where the moans were coming from when suddenly, in between the snores Nora moaned. Blake looked at her with confusion as she squirmed a little in her sleep every time she moaned. The faunus pulled a blanket around her naked body before she got out of the tent to look at her partner. Carefully Blake got closer to her partner waving her hand before her eyes to see if she was awake. Nora gave no response and kept on squirming and moaning. Every time she did it became more intense and the pauses between two moans became less until she was doing it almost nonstop.

Aroused and unsure what to do with her partner who was having a wet dream Blake kneeled down. A strong smell hit her nose when she did. There was no doubt that the smell came from the wet patch on Nora’s crotch. It smelled almost exactly the same as Yang when she would try to masturbate in their dorm without her team noticing.

With almost all off Blake’s senses being stimulated by the horny female she felt her cock throb in excitement. She looked over her partner with great appetite licking her lips as she took a few more deep breaths through her nose. The pheromones intoxicating her mind as she pulled the blanket off while gazing at her easy prey.

Blake circled Nora a few times before she stopped near the girls head. She bent over and kissed her partner’s lips. To her surprise, she felt Nora kissing her back. Blake opened her eyes shocked and pulled back.  
“I’m sor.”

But to her surprise, Nora was still snoring, moaning as the kiss stopped.

“Noo… Ren…”

Curious Blake leaned back in to gently kiss Nora’s cheeks and lips. The deceived girl loved it, moaning and squirming, begging for more of Blake’s attention. Her actions grew bolder as she noticed how much Nora enjoyed it. She pressed her lips on Nora’s and invaded her victim’s mouth. Swirling her tongue around, exploring and savouring the taste off her prey. 

Both girls hummed and moaned as they kissed. Blake took advantage of the upside-down kiss she shared with Nora and looked over her voluptuous body. Her pupils dilating as she gazed over the soft curves strapped tightly in her clothes. Fully intoxicated by the sleeping girl Blake gently pulled loose from the kiss and crawled yet a little closer. She looked down at her throbbing cock standing tall over the cute, gasping face. 

“I’m sorry… Just imagine it’s Ren’s…”

And that’s exactly what Nora did the moment Blake placed the tip of her cock against the ravenous lips. Nora stretched her neck as much as she could, taking in the entirety of Blake flaring glans. Her lips and teeth wrapped tight around the throbbing cock, locking it inside the hot cave.

Blake gasped and fell forward on her hands and knees. Startled by Nora’s enthusiasm Blake panted and shivered, a shot of precum filling the thirsty girl’s mouth. She gulped down the generous load before her tongue went back to work on Blake’s hypersensitive cock head, making her purr and moan for the firm tongue's divine touches. 

Slowly Blake opened her legs and lowered herself, burying her cock deeper down the warm and wet cave until she felt the girl's throat squeezing around her tip. Blake looked down biting her lip unsure. 

“Please don’t wake up now.” 

She said with a soft voice before her hips started rolling slowly. The waves her hips made caused her rod slide in and out of Nora’s snug meat hall. Her lips and teeth greasing over Blake’s shaft covered in pulsing veins and a sticky coat of drool. Blake clawed the ground holding on to the last bit off sense which was sucked out off her. With every thrust she made she craved for more. Her hips thrusting like an uncontrolled machine going harder and deeper until they could no more.

Blake felt her heavy balls slam against Nora’s cheeks and eyes as her throat massaged Blake's cock like nothing before. While gritting her teeth Blake tried to hold back her orgasm but the warm and snug mouth was too much quickly pushing her towards the edge. 

Blake bent her back stretching out into the night sky as she cried out. Her hips gave one last thrust burying her throbbing cock balls deep. The powerful throbbing inside the gagging throat gave Blake the final push she needed. Her member could no longer take the strain and it exploded, gushing load after load down into Nora’s throat. With every pulse of her hard rod, a gooey thick cream filled Nora up until it even came out of the poor girl's nose.

With small bucks, Blake pumped herself dry and gently pulled her cock out. To her surprise, Nora just began snoring again still in a deep, deep sleep. She let the hungry lips clean off her shaft before she leaned in and licked off what little she had spilt on Nora’s face. Blake gave her another deep kiss before whispering and retreating to her own tent.

“Thank you”

_The next morning._

Blake heard the birds and soft splashes of the river as a ray of sunshine peeked through the open zipper of her tent on her face. She rubbed her eyes and got out of her tent. Nora was in her underwear in the river and Blake looked a little odd at her. 

“Nora What are you doing over there?”

The orange-haired girl got a little startled and blushed while looking back at Blake. “O...Ehm I’m just cleaning myself up. I had a weird dream and sweated quite a lot.”

Blake smirked and let out a soft giggle.

“Tell me was it about Renn?”

Nora blushed bright red and turned her back again. 

“I’ll tell you later we’ve got to move on now..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it.  
> Feel free to leave a comment with ideas or any request I'd love to hear them.  
> Till next time!!!


End file.
